Los Guardianes
by Niernath
Summary: Es una historia de fantasia, si les parece buena podria continuarla; No soy bueno con los summary
1. Cronicas de Guerra

Los Guardianes

**Los Guardianes**

**Crónicas**** de la primer guerra**

Alguna vez se había dicho que el mundo estuvo durante días, invadido por la obscuridad y la maldad, y que en ese momento todos lo seres malignos salieron de sus guaridas y fortalezas en todas partes del planeta, se creía un mito o leyenda de las culturas antiguas para enseñar a las personas que nunca las conocieron no volver a repetir la historia, pero todo mito o leyenda es una realidad exagerada, o simplemente es un hecho verídico que se fue perdiendo o exagerando a través del tiempo. Lo que sucedió en realidad, solo lo saben algunos en la actualidad, ya que hubo quienes registraron lo que aconteció mucho antes de las civilizaciones que fueron destruidas en el diluvio, y no solo las registraron, sino que ellos combatieron en esos tiempos siendo mortales pero no cualquier mortal, eran personas con capacidades especiales, manejaban el uso de la energía que nos envuelve y nos rodea, su nombre?, a través de los tiempos y de las diferentes culturas ha tenido diferentes nombres, el mas común la magia.

Durante los primeros días en que el hombre empezaba una de sus eras en el mundo, antes de que ángeles engendraran a los gigantes, un grupo de hombres y mujeres fue reunido ante los mensajeros, ellos eran de entre todos los humanos de su tiempo los seleccionados por Dios mismo, ya que les había otorgado habilidades que los destacaban de los demás, pero sobretodo sobresalían en unas cualidades especificas, eran nobles y leales a los designios divinos por sobre todas las cosas; se les dio instrucción acerca del uso de la magia para su protección y la de sus comunidades.

Cuando los mensajeros bajaron a la tierra a enseñar varias artes a los hombres y empezó la corrupción en algunos de ellos, los primeros elegidos observaron el comportamiento de los mensajeros, con esto empezaron a presagiar que algo malo pasaría si los vigilantes y protectores de los hombres convivieran demasiado tiempo con los habitantes mortales.

Ellos aunque mas cerca de Dios, eran imperfectos, empezaron a conocer mas acerca de las virtudes y defectos del hombre, esto provoco que algunos de ellos empezaran su propia caída, así fue como empezaron las guerras, ya que algunos les enseñaron la fabricación de armas, la búsqueda del poder empezó a llenar sus esencias y su corazón, pero sobretodo comenzaron a descubrir que, el débil, para evitar ser dañado empieza a servir, así empezó el desequilibrio de todo lo creado, el que fuera un pequeño grupo se convirtió en una fuerza con 5000 de miembros que habían estado entrenando y refinando todas sus habilidades, una tercera parte aun eran aprendices, pero estaban por encima de lo normal.

Cuando nacieron los gigantes y empezaron a destruir lo creado para los hombres, los guardianes utilizaron su conocimiento y poder para actuar en contra de los ellos y de algunos de los mismos guardianes que también habían sucumbido a la tentación del poder, esos obscuros fueron llamados guerreros del Leviathan, estos tenían la filosofía "el poder es para aquellos que son dignos de poseerlo", ellos fueron atraídos por el exceso de poder, tanto maestros, como jóvenes guerreros, así como algunos aprendices, aproximadamente unos 1000 abandonaron a los guardianes, muchos de ellos con experiencia con criaturas demoniacas.

Y así empezaron los tiempos obscuros, las guerras empezaron a surgir, algunos de los guardianes alguna vez admirados y respetados por todos por su inteligencia y sabiduría, eran ahora temidos por muchos, muchas fortalezas antes dedicadas al conocimiento, estaban dedicadas al poder del más fuerte, nuevas formas de vida fueron creadas por los hechiceros Leviathan, juntaron ejércitos y se enfrentaron en contra sus antiguos camaradas y maestros, también enfrentaron a los vigilantes que no los apoyaban, intentaron conquistar la mayor parte del mundo, pero su falta de organización provoco también guerra dentro de los mismos Leviathan, hasta que hubo uno, que se enfrento a un vigilante y venció, fue el único que los organizo bajo un solo estandarte………eliminar a los vigilantes y a los guardianes.

Hubo escritos donde se mencionaba que hasta algunos vigilantes les temían, no solo por su rabia y violencia, también por las armas que ellos lograron crear, a esto los guardianes empezaron también a fabricar protecciones contra ellas, como armaduras que cubrían parte de sus cuerpos, también espadas, lanzas, hachas, dagas, ahora eran sus compañeras, las había tan diferentes unas de otras, ya que en su instrucción cada uno recibía instrucción para crear su arma, con que defendería, no solo a sus compañeros, sino a su familia y creencias. Pero su arma más poderosa, el uso de la magia era restringida, solo contra los mismos caídos y a los Leviathan.

No hubo gigante, Leviathan o caído que no les temiera, pero se había ordenado el fin de los gigantes las batallas que sucedieron a este fin fueron terribles, muchas vidas inocente y no tan inocentes se perdieron, los Leviathan quedaron dispersos y supuestamente sin líder, a los vigilantes caídos los habían perdonado, muchos guardianes no entendieron el por qué?, hasta que sucedió la batalla en el mismo paraíso, una tercera parte de los ángeles se opuso a la voluntad de Dios, los guardianes pidieron a Dios y a sus mensajeros estar con su ejercito para restaurar el balance, fue la primera y única vez que hombres mortales pelearon en el terreno sagrado en contra de aquellos que los tenían que enseñar y proteger.

La batalla en la que participaron era totalmente aterradora seres poderosos y bellos combatían entre si, mientras que los guardianes peleaban tanto contra los Leviathan llamados a la pelea por sus habilidades en contra de los mensajeros, como en contra de algunos caídos de poder incomparable, su valor en esa batalla hizo que muchos ángeles admiraran su fuerza, habilidades mágicas, destreza y las nobles armas que eran capaces de herir a los de su clase, no hubo alguno que muriera en su primer combate todos dieron una feroz batalla, hasta que aparecieron los principales alborotadores de este levantamiento, el principal ejecutor de la sublevación empezó las primeras bajas a los guardianes, parecía que jugaban con muñecos de trapo, pero hubo algunos que lograron herir a estos seres, sangre mortal se mezclo con la sangre inmortal de estos seres, gracias a la intervención de todos los altos mensajeros en el momento clave de la batalla fue que termino el conflicto. Los sobrevivientes estaban cansados, heridos, no podían creer que aquellos que los protegían acabarían de esa manera. Recogieron algunas armas de los amigos caídos, ya que sus cuerpos habían desaparecido, por furia de los caídos o por designio divino.

Quien comando a los guardianes supervivientes hasta el final de la batalla fue una guardián llamada Tiamat, hermana menor de Orien, quien fue el primer comandante, hasta su muerte a manos del principal caido. Al final del castigo a los gigantes y las guerras con los Leviathan habían muerto cerca de 2000 guardianes, por lo que solo 1000 guardianes fueron a presentar batalla, solo 30 regresaron en condiciones para encontrarse solamente con otro grupo también sobreviviente.

Algo que no sabían los que estaban peleando en las puertas del paraíso, fue que en la tierra también hubo una gran batalla, en la ciudad principal Antares, donde se encontraba uno de los enclaves mas importantes de los guardianes en la tierra , muchos de los Leviathan que habían sido dispersados y no convocados a la batalla celestial, con la ayuda de algunos caídos atacaron la ciudad junto con los demonios, los guardianes que quedaron en la tierra, (cerca de 1000) tuvieron que enfrentarse a estos seres, la batalla fue terrible el primer guardián Hyperión fue muerto por el líder de los Leviathan, aquel llamado Incar, que sobrevivió a la batalla donde se le dio por muerto, el combate fue tal que la tierra se abría a su paso, desgarraban el cielo y lo que tenían al frente con tal de derrotar al otro, la ciudad de Antares y mucho de su territorio quedo convertido en ruinas, lo que era una de las ciudades más antiguas y bellas del mundo en ese tiempo quedo convertida en una tierra sin vida.

La batalla que desataron fue terrible, los pocos civiles que habían decidido quedarse en Antares luchaban en contra de algunos salvajes reclutados por los Leviathan, los guardines hacían lo propio con los Leviathan, una de las luchas principales eran entre el gran maestro del enclave, Hyperión, su arma era una espada corta, mientras que Incar utilizo una especie de lanza, era una hoja de espada montada en un bastón metálico terminada en punta, pero si hubiera sido un combate de armas solamente gran parte de la ciudad estaría a salvo, pero dos grandes potencias utilizando magia, fue la destrucción de muchas partes de la ciudad.

Incar fue el primero de muchos en ser entrenado por Hyperión, siendo uno de los guardianes era de los más respetados, puesto que sus habilidades en combate eran excepcionales, solo unos cuantos estaban a su nivel, Hyperión pensaba que aun estaba entre este grupo, pero el poder obscuro había fortalecido al ex-guardián ahora líder de los Leviathan. Los demás guardianes se encargaron de las bestias y de sus ex - compañeros, mientras que un grupo de hombres se encargaba del ejercito que habían reunido, así fue, algunos hombres y mujeres ayudaron a los guardianes en esa terrible batalla. Durante la batalla se les unieron a los Levithan, varios caidos uno de ellos un ser poderoso que los demás, tanto que el solo derroto a 100 guardianes sin mucho esfuerzo, muchos pensaban que aunque derrotaran a Incar, el caído iba a darles muerte.

El movimiento final del combate entre los iconos fue una finta de Incar, dejo que lo atravesara con su espada, en ese momento desligo el bastón de la hoja y ensarto al viejo y noble guardián, los que presenciaron este acto, llenos de furia, frustración y sin esperanza de vencer quedaron paralizados, mientras que los obscuros se llenaban de nuevas fuerzas, en ese momento un joven guardián llamado Niernath, que en un acto de frustración y cansancio, de desesperanza, utilizando el conocimiento de todas las personas que perdió a través de la guerra, liberó un hechizo de increíble poder, del suelo surgieron cadenas de piedra al rojo vivo que rodearon a Incar y al caído llamado Nekrom que estaba combatiendo junto a los Leviathan y a varios de sus guerreros que estaban cerca, de nada sirvieron sus armas y armaduras, las cadenas los atravesaron varias veces y empezaron a enfriarse, lo que provoco que los cuerpos ensartados empezaran a convertirse en piedra, más exactamente mármol, un mármol negro y empezaron a derretirse, parecía que los había mandado al inframundo, ahí nació el hechizo más fuerte, sin misericordia y sin defensa, _CATENAE IMPERIO IGNIS_.

Los que estaban presentes no creyeron que un caído había sido derrotado por un guardián y no solo eso, por un joven que tenía poco de haber sido nombrado guardián.

Antes de desaparecer lo único que se oyó fue un grito de venganza que estremeció a todos los presentes y que reflejaba la ira que sentían el haber sido derrotados en el momento del triunfo, algunos de los presentes en ese momento describieron que había sido una maldición, otros que solo fue el grito de venganza, al final nadia sabe con certeza, pero, un caido es un caido.

Después del final de la grna batalla de Antares, los guardianes sobrevivientes (cerca de 40, entre hombre y mujeres) se encargaron de bestias, vampiros y demonios, seres de la oscuridad que trataron de quedarse en la tierra al ver que sus comandantes habían sido vencidos, aunque muy pocos lograron escapar, después de la batalla los sobrevivientes se encargaron de recuperar objetos de valor del enclave de Antares, así como de los enclaves cercanos, al terminar el periodo de recuperación y salvamento, la mayoría estaba sumida en una preocupación y en la desesperación, ya que sus parejas, amigos, familia y maestros que fueron a combatir no aparecián, no había rastro de sus presencias, hasta que un mes después aparecieron.

Cuando los sobrevivientes se reunieron, acordaron volver a los enclaves mas alejados y si era posible reparar los daños, tenían que averiguar cuantas muertes habían acarreado las batallas, fue en ese momento que los altos mensajeros aparecieron, les comunicaron que su labor terminaba ahí, que Dios tenía designios para el mundo y algunos de sus habitantes, que tenían que buscar refugio en los picos mas altos del mundo o como les comentaron: construir otra gran embarcación para los días venideros, se decidió mover los artefactos, escritos y armas recuperadas de las ruinas hacia un lugar seguro, escogieron uno de los picos mas altos en el norte del mundo donde el hielo gobernaba, tardaron cerca de 6 meses en construir una fortaleza, llamada en honor de los caídos Antares fue entonces que ambos grupos se pusieron al corriente de lo que había pasado en el mundo y en la batalla celestial, ya que los caídos fueron exiliados al inframundo, sabían que los hombres iban a ser purificados y ellos eran menos para hacer su labor, haciendo caso a estos mensajeros regresaron a sus tierras no sin antes comprometerse a seguir con lo empezado, pero en sus corazones admiraron la voluntad, el poder y la magnificencia de Dios, pero también vieron lo que podían hacer los caídos, sabían que ellos regresarían, que iba a existir otra batalla, ellos se iban a preparar para que los guardianes pelearan en la siguiente batalla demostrando poder, inteligencia y nobleza.


	2. Cronica de la Reunion

CAPITULO II

**LA REUNION**

Mucho se ha hablo durante la reunión de los sobrevivientes antes de gran diluvio. Dos personas fueron las que mas hablaron en ese tiempo, Tiamat y Niernath, ambos héroes de las distintas batallas, organizaron a todos para crear un consejo de 12 sobrevivientes, entre guerreros, maestros, hechiceros y curanderos, así establecieron las normas a seguir durante los años de cambio que seguirían a la purificación de la humanidad, ambos de carácter distinto pero complementario, ella de carácter mas alegre aun pasado lo vivido en la guerra, el un poco mas frío, mas duro, pero en el fondo ellos sabían que el otro era el complemento perfecto.

Los miembros del consejo y ambos muchachos empezaron con la demostración de los poderes adquiridos durante el tiempo de las batallas, Niernath les mostró a los sorprendidos miembros que estuvieron en la batalla del cielo el _Catenae imperio ignis_, y sobretodo a la comandante pelirroja llamada Tiamat, que entre la impresión y la sorpresa acerca del hechizo realizado, no pudo evitar sentirse con cierto recelo del poder del joven, el poder destructivo era increíble, el nivel mágico para hacer el hechizo era muy impresionante, algo similar a lo que paso cuando Tiamat les mostró el hechizo que derroto también aun caído, exactamente al que mato a Orien, su hermano, el hechizo de un poder casi comparable al _catenae_ era el _fulgur ventus algidum_ , en este hechizo ráfagas de viento helado azotaban el objeto al cual fue lanzado provocando que se formaran vientos helados alrededor del objetivo, congelando el entorno, después de intentarlo por algún tiempo sin mucho éxito, solamente Tiamat consiguió que funcionara su _catenae_ mientras que Niernath lograba el mismo resultado con el _fulgur_, en muchos los debilitaba a tal grado que si no se les atendía inmediatamente, morían, por eso el consejo determino cerrar este y el hechizo que se utilizo en la batalla celeste.

Se decidió que cada quien tomaría un camino distinto después del diluvio si así lo decidían, puesto que muchos después de la batalla lograron encontrar a sus familias y traerlas a Antares. Cuando la mayoría decidió partir después del gran diluvio, partieron hacia los lugares seguros y a sus lugares de origen para empezar a construir lo perdido.

Cuando finalizaron los debates se acordó también que todos los sobrevivientes tendrían acceso al refugio que fue creado por todos, y que cuando el tiempo transcurriera y se llegara a dar el siguiente enfrentamiento, sus descendientes encontrarían las armas con las cuales se les otorgaría el acceso a su historia en la primer guerra y aun lugar seguro para desarrollar su magia, este lugar permanecería en las montañas congeladas del norte del mundo, donde ningún mortal con o sin magia pudiera encontrarla. También los miembros del consejo se fueron dispersando en cuanto bajo el nivel del agua, presagiando el fin del diluvio.

Lo que no se enteraron, fue que algunos Leviathan también habían sobrevivido, no era tan fácil dejar el poder en manos de gente que no sabia como utilizarlo, pero aprendieron que mostrarse solo los llevaría a la destrucción, ahora se esconderían y prepararían su venganza.

Aunque estos dos hechizos fueron los más poderosos que se vieron en durante la guerra, pero todos los que sobrevivieron crearon nuevos hechizos, eran defensivos casi la mayoría, pero los ofensivos eran de un poder menor a los que derrotaron a los caídos, algunos desarrollaron nuevos hechizos curativos o de ocultación, todos estos fueron enseñados entre los supervivientes antes de la dispersión y fueron puestos en escritos para las siguiente generaciones, todo el conocimiento adquirido permanecería en la Torre, muchas armas fueron guardadas, ellas volverían a encontrar a su dueño una vez más, las armas de los Leviathan que fueron reunidas y aseguradas dentro de una caverna, protegida por diversos tipos de magia.

A excepción del arma de Incar que fue la única que se resguardo en la fortaleza en una cámara especial. Las armas de los guardianes tenían una peculiaridad, ninguna otra persona que no fuera el guardián o alguien cercano a el no la podían tocar, si después de determinado tiempo el arma no era empuñada esta desaparecía, y no volvía hasta ser necesitada o encontrar a un portador digno de su porte, pero también había otra manera, al derrotar a un guardián el vencedor tenia la opción de tomarla o dejarla ir, nadie sabia de esta opción hasta el desarrollo de la guerra, fue por eso que Niernath tomo el arma de Incar, sintió como había una presencia y la encerró, tratando de que nunca encontrara un sucesor, pero el arma guarda una parte del alma de su creador. Mientras que el arma de Hyperión fue puesta en una especie de panteón, encima de la tumba de su dueño, en una cripta dentro de los escombros de la ciudad de Antares, ya que esta permaneció a su lado sin desaparecer.

Algo mas que se determino fue que dos guardianes se encargarían de estar siempre en constante observación, tanto de los guardianes y sus descendientes como de los seres oscuros que lograran sobrevivir a la purificación, fueron también sobrevivientes uno de la batalla celestial y otra de la batalla de la tierra, en ellos se aplico un hechizo por todos los miembros del consejo el llamado _Inmortalis absolutus incantatem, _este hechizo era complicado de hacer, les tomo a los 14 miembros del consejo cerca de 6 meses aprenderlo, después de aplicarlo borraron todo rastro del hechizo, nadie lo recordaría, ya que era un hechizo que cualquier Leviathan querría aun que ya no existieran no tenían por que ser descuidados, nada quedo de cómo realizar el hechizo.

Los guardianes destinados a la inmortalidad eran, Aseker, el combatió al lado de Orien y después como segundo al mando con Tiamat, era un hombre corpulento de raza negra, alto, inteligente, un excelente guerrero además de un buen estratega, pero de carácter bonachón y algunas veces bromista, el fue uno de los pocos que hirió a un caído con el hechizo _sectio ventus, _que le ocasiono heridas graves al enemigo, el se ofreció voluntario para entrenar a los futuros guardianes, ya que todo su pueblo fue masacrado por Incar y no tenia por que volver al mundo, lo que no se esperaba es que uno de sus hijos logro sobrevivir y peleo a lado de Niernath , su nombre era Eshard cuando se encontraron, después de que este se recuperase de sus heridas, el joven se emociono de que su padre estuviera vivo y no solo eso, había tenido el honor de herir a un caído, mientras que el le comento que tuvieron que ser cuatro Leviathan para dejarlo fuera de combate, antes había derrotado a veinte. El hombre le contó de su nueva misión como protector y observador, el joven se sintió orgulloso y le pido que viera por sus descendientes, antes de volver al mundo después del diluvio, Eshard se quedo entrenando con su padre. Mientras entrenaban, el mayor le comento que cuando conoció al joven Niernath, no le tenia mucha confianza ya que tenia mucha obscuridad dentro de si mismo, después de varias misiones y sobretodo después de la guerra, le respeto como a pocos, estuvo agradecido con el guardián por el castigo al líder de los Leviathan.

La otra guardiana era una joven de tez blanca y pelo negro como la noche, además de ser una guerrera innata, de un poder comparable al maestro Hyperión, su carácter era frio, era una estratega consumada, era capaz de dirigir como Niernath o Kingu, su habilidad con su arma era rebasada muchas veces por sus ganas de ayudar a los demás, poseía unos ojos verdes esmeralda, su belleza era única, Niernath siempre le dijo que si no hubiera conocido a Tiamat, ella era perfecta, su nombre, Jarvendiel, ella combatió junto al joven guardián durante la batalla de la tierra se enfrento junto con otros a los caídos que atacaron la ciudad de Antares, además de encargarse después de la batalla a la cacería de los demonios sobrevivientes, si Eshard derroto a veinte antes de caer herido, ella ya había dado cuenta a los que lo hirieron y no solo eso, también ayudo a bastantes más, que estarían muertos de no ser por ella, pero casi muere a causa de Nekrom, el caído, de no ser por que en ese momento Niernath utilizo el _catenae, _ella al ver el ataque utilizo un hechizo también de gran poder, pero sin compararse con el _catenae_ ella utilizo el _lumen fulgur algidum_, este ayudo a que las cadenas se enfriaran mas rápido. Como Niernath, ella también pensaba que si no hubiera conocido a Orien, el seria apropiado para ella.

Después de enterarse de la muerte de Orien, de buenos amigos como Kingu y Habur cayo en una profunda tristeza que solo Niernath y Tiamat pudieron ayudarla a salir, eso y por la noticia de que estaba embarazada, la animaron a seguir adelante, ya que tenia alguien que dependía de ella, fue cuando se dio cuenta que ella también se encargaría de las generaciones futuras junto con Aseker.

Cuando nació el pequeño Orien, dentro de la torre estaban con ella Niernath su ahora esposa Tiamat, Aseker y Eshard, además de algunos curanderos, pero en especial estaba Jade, vieja amiga y excelente curandera, viejos amigos reunidos. Niernath recordó a sus amigos caídos.

Revil su mejor amigo y Nammah hermana de Habur, los hechiceros más grandes que ha habido en el mundo, murieron antes de la gran batalla, en la batalla del sitio de Korontos, fortaleza Leviathan donde destruyeron el ejercito de demonios de las sombras y se pensó muerto Incar, de no haber sido por ellos no habría quedado guardián alguno para las grandes batallas, de no ser por ellos el estaría muerto, pero honro su memoria con el ataque que le enseñaron durante el sito a Korontos, el _catenae imperio ignis_.

Kingu y Habur, grandes guerreros que libraron muchas batallas junto a él, que lo apoyaron después de la muerte de Revil y que fueron escogidos para pelear en el paraíso aunque murieron en la batalla celestial pero llevándose consigo a muchos Leviathan y a 4 caídos dos por cada uno, según Aseker y Tiamat, fueron junto con Orien y otros 100 guardianes, los mejores guerreros que enfrentaron a los caídos.

Orien, se conocieron de una manera extraña, salvándolo de huargos, después como amigos empezó su entrenamiento y conoció a Tiamat, un gran guerrero de mucho poder, y un gran amigo.


	3. Remembranzas

CAPITULO III

REMEMBRANZAS

Tiamat y Niernath permanecieron en la fortaleza, tiempo después de que los demás habrían abandonado la torre, decidieron entrenar hasta dominar su magia a un nivel que ningún guardián hubiera imaginado, tenían que guardar sus conocimientos puesto que en cuanto abandonaran la seguridad del la fortaleza ellos no iban a volver a utilizarla, la pareja estaba acompañada de Aseker y Jarvendiel con el pequeño Orien, quienes los veían practicar y también los ayudaban con los hechizos que inventaron, eran de diferentes niveles, siempre llegando al mismo nivel casi al mismo tiempo, parecía una competencia para ver quien era mas fuerte. En una ocasión cuando cansados, heridos y agotados empezaban el tratamiento de recuperación, Niernath pensó que era el momento adecuado para contarle el como había llegado a su vida la mujer que tenia enfrente hace ya bastante tiempo pensaba el, Tiam como la llamaba ahora lo noto perdido en sus pensamientos, y le pregunto en que estaba pensando, el le contesto que lo que siempre piensa, la joven se sonrojo por el comentario, el al notarlo sonrio y le susurro al oído: "estoy pensando en el día que te conocí……………..hace ya 10 años"……………………

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Un joven sabia que desde que había llegado a este rincón del mundo, la legendaria ciudad de Antares, buscando un maestro para sus habilidades que tanto tiempo utilizo sin entrenamiento pero ya con un control bastante bueno con armas y sin ellas, el venia del otro lado del mundo, era un joven moreno de 1.80 metros de estatura y con complexión atlética debido a su ritmo de vida, lo primero que vio al llegar fue a una joven, una hermosa joven de cabellos color del fuego y unos ojos color miel en los cuales podría quedarse perdido en su belleza y profundidad, su primer impulso fue seguirla, pero algo lo detuvo, ella estaba acompañada de dos hombres un joven mayor que el por algunos años y otro que parecía ser su padre, pensó, que si podía encontrar al maestro que estaba buscando tendría mayor tiempo para buscarla a ella. Si algo tenia Niernath, era que pensaba primero y actuaba después, no se percato de que el joven que la acompañaba había sido el mismo que le indico donde encontrar a Hyperión, el maestro que buscaba, se dedico a mirar y peguntar en la pequeña ciudad donde encontraría a este hombre, muchos lo conocían y le indicaron en donde podía encontrarlo, pero que le iba a costar trabajo, ya que el no aceptaba aprendices muy fácilmente, al caminar por las calles observo a una joven de cabello negro.

Fue la primera vez que actuó de forma instintiva, se le acerco y le pregunto ¿donde podría encontrar al maestro Hyperión o el enclave de Antares? Ella quedo sorprendida por el joven que se le había acercado sin hacer ruido, algo que la sorprendió y miro curiosa por lo que había hecho, ya que nadie se le podía acercar sin que lo notara, el al verla a los ojos, se perdió en el verde esmeralda de sus ojos, mientras que ella también se fue en un viaje al ver los ojos cafés del joven, por un momento el tiempo se detuvo, parecía que con ese contacto la vida de ambos se mezclaba, era una sensación extraña, cuando por fin alguno de los dos hablo, que fue Jarvendiel la primera en hablar.

-Yo.. yo soy…. Jarvendiel, aprendiz de guardián bajo la tutela del maestro Hyperión, pero me puedes decir Jarven,- dijo ella con una mirada entre picara y normal.

-Soy Niernath, y vengo de las tierras lejanas de Abrega, he atravesado el océano para buscar al hombre llamado Hyperión- contesto el, correspondiendo a la mirada de la joven

-Pues, aunque se como te llamas, si es que ese es tu nombre, porqué te habré de llevar hasta mi maestro- dijo ella

-Sería mala educación no contestarte, pero no es asunto público, quiero ver si puedo entrar como aprendiz- contesto el.

Ella le lanzo un mirada escéptica, volteo hacia el, cerro su puño y lo dirigió al rostro del muchacho, la joven se que paralizada al ver como el joven detenía su puño sin hacer esfuerzo, agarrándole la mano.

-Esta bien, te levare al enclave y el maestro sabrá que hacer-contesto ella.

Poniéndose ambos sonrojados por las miradas y por el contacto de sus manos al terminar de hablar y marchar al lugar donde encontraría al maestro.

El lugar al que llegaron era una gran construcción, rodeado de murallas medias, de color blanco, al entrar por las puertas se encontraba un gran patio de recepción, flanqueado por diversos edificios y al frente un gran salón donde se recibía a los guardianes que llegaban de viaje o a representantes de los diferentes pueblos de los hombres, era todo de una forma sencilla sin muchos adornos u otros accesorios de ornato, después al acercarse a el patio de entrenamiento, donde algunos estudiantes practicaban con armas, Jarvendiel comento que pasando ese patio se encontraban las cámaras de los estudiantes y detrás de ellos estaban los entrenamientos de magia. Al llegar se presento con un hombre envestido con una túnica morada, que según ella indicaba que era el que estaba a cargo de la recepción en ese momento.

Cuando ella estaba hablando con el hombre y el joven de pie esperando respuesta para una entrevista con el maestro Hyperión, un hombre altivo hizo su llegada, un hombre de 1.90 metros de estatura aproximadamente, vestía una túnica color rojo ornamentada, en varias partes de su cuerpo eran cubiertas por protecciones y una lanza que portaba en la espalda, su cabello era negro y en sus ojos algo brillaba de más, acompañado de cuatro hombres y dos mujeres, también vestidos similar pero sin tanto ornamento, se les veía en la cara el respeto que le tenían al hombre que acompañaban, siempre se pregunto ¿era respeto o era miedo?, cuando el hombre vio al muchacho, este sintió como si lo quisiera atravesar con sus ojos, cosa que no logro, algo que le molesto, cuando iba a hablar, un hombre relativamente viejo lo llamo.

-Incar –dijo el hombre mayor- que tal te fue con lo encomendado.

-Excelente Hyperión, no hay nada de que preocuparnos por los clanes de licántropos del norte, y de algunos clanes de vampiros en esa zona, he arreglado ya ese problema, ya no habrá mas conflictos.- dijo el , haciendo una cara de satisfacción, cosa que no paso desapercibida por el hombre viejo.

-Excelente entonces, pues lleva a tus hombres a descansar, que ya hablaremos más tarde –contesto el viejo- por cierto Hyperión, ya no deberías de entrenar a gente de fuera, te vas hacer de mala reputación, cada uno debe de ir a un enclave cercano - dijo con aire de superioridad. Y al mismo tiempo observando al joven. El viejo maestro contesto de una manera que nadie esperaba- si ese es el designio divino que tengo que hacer, lo seguiré haciendo mi buen amigo- Incar hizo una reverencia y se fue, junto con sus acompañantes.

Fue entonces cuando la hora de la verdad se acercaba, Jarven hablaba con el hombre, Hyperión, era un hombre de pelo cano, de complexión todavía atlética, pero aun así se imponía a cualquiera que estuviera a su alrededor, mientras tanto el joven estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, cuando noto que se le acercaban, el hombre hablo con una confianza y una tranquilidad que era propagada por su voz.

-Así que tu eres el muchacho del otro lado del mar que le salvo la vida a Orien- hablo el hombre .

-Pues de salvarle la vida no se, simplemente le brinde ayuda al verse en problemas- contesto. El hombre lo miro extrañado, pero con una sonrisa en la boca, después de un silencio, volvió a hablar.

-Y dime para que quieres ser entrenado en las artes de los guardianes?- pregunto como si preguntara si había llovido.- la verdad- contesto- fue por recomendación de Orien además de algo que sentía desde antes de conocerlo, siento que tengo que buscar mi lugar en el mundo- después de decir esto vio como una cabellera pelirroja salía de un lugar que no había visto, el hombre se dio cuenta al igual que la joven de ojos verdes.

-Esta bien, te haré varias pruebas para determinar si tienes la capacidad de entrenarte como guardián o solo para ser guardia del lugar- contesto, mirándome curiosamente por la mirada que dio ante la pelirroja.- la primera será afuera en el patio de practica, acompáñame- me dijo.

No esperaba que le contestara- Disculpe pero no me interesa ser guardia de este lugar, si no consigo un lugar, regresare a mi tierra- Esto genero un silencio y una mirada del viejo maestro antes de seguir avanzando.

Momentos antes durante el trayecto de los jóvenes hacia el lugar del maestro, otros jóvenes estaban hablando, la joven pelirroja llamada Tiamat, pero ella prefería Tiam, y su hermano, más parecido a su padre, Orien, acerca del encuentro de este con un joven en uno de sus viajes al otro lado del mundo.

Y que pasó?- pregunto ella- pues la verdad- contesto el.

-Estaba en una parte donde la selva te cubría por completo, llegue a un claro, donde pensé que había una sola bestia que atemorizaba a un pueblo cercano, me equivoque, decían que la habían matado varias veces y regresaba tiempo después, y así era, al acercarme varios cuerpos en descomposición de varias bestias estaban al sol- tomo aire y prosiguió –

Fue cuando me di cuenta que eran por lo menos una docena, parecían lobos, pero 3 veces mas grandes, acabe con dos de ellos, y otro me quito mi lanza, a su vez los demás me rodearon, pensé que era mi fin, cuando vi a un joven, que mato a tres de ellos tan fácil como te lo digo, me dio oportunidad de alcanzar mi arma, una vez con ella entre los dos no pudieron con nosotros, aunque la mayoría los mato el, las bestias eran inmunes a la magia, estaba en desventaja, puesto que pensé que con magia las vencería- que infantil, pensó el joven- y así hallé un buen amigo de casi tu edad, que me ayudo a encontrar lo que estaba buscando.

El joven viendo la cara de su hermana adivino lo que estaba pensando y dijo- el arma que traía consigo era una especie de lanza, pero la punta era una hoja de espada antigua montada en un bastón de madera- la chica quedo sumida en sus pensamientos, imaginando que ella estaba junto a ellos, peleando con las bestias, pero había algo en su pensamiento, el joven que le había ayudado a su hermano, como sería, algún día conocería al salvador de su hermano o seria ella quien se encargaría de las bestias, ya lo averiguaría.

Un nombre , el nombre del joven despertó a la pelirroja de sus pensamientos.

Niernath….acaso será mi amigo que me hizo caso a venir- oyó a su hermano hablar, al mirar a donde miraba su hermano se dio cuenta que dos jóvenes venían al lugar, reconoció a Jarvendiel, como no conocerla, su padre decía que ella será una guardián de temer, pero con un corazón y nobleza que excedían su habilidad en combate, y el joven que la acompañaba, una corriente eléctrica parecía haberle dado en el pecho, un remolino de emociones se encontraba en su cabeza y corazón . Al reaccionar vio la cara de su hermano con una expresión llena de curiosidad y alegría, lo que no noto es que su hermano se había quedado prendado de la joven de cabello negro. Cuando se acercaron los visitantes al edificio notaron los jóvenes que los observaban que venían muy juntos, eso fue algo que incomodo de sobremanera a ambos jóvenes descendientes de Hyperión.

Al entrar al gran salón, los jóvenes hijos del maestro se dirigieron a recibir al joven, por lo menos la pelirroja, y el joven de cabello castaño conocería a la muchacha de cabello negro, al llegar al salón se percataron de la entrada de Incar, aunque sabían que había sido uno de los primeros estudiantes de su padre, ellos pensaban que no era digno de ser un guardián, su temperamento y su orgullo eran algo muy especial, decidieron esperar a ver que pasaba cuando su padre se dirigió al joven acompañado de Jarvendiel.

Ocultándose detrás de un pilar, la joven pelirroja, y el joven yendo al patio de entrenamiento para observar lo que iba suceder, un momento después la pelirroja pareció recapacitar y salio al patio, sin notar que el joven de ojos cafés la observo todo el camino.


	4. Primer Prueba

CAPITULO IV

PRUEBA I

Al llegar al patio de entrenamientos vieron que a su alrededor había un grupo de jóvenes, hombres y mujeres de distinta edad practicando en pequeñas arenas de combate, tanto con las manos, como con las armas que un día ellos mismos fabricarían, pero existía otro grupo esperando a los recién llegados entre ellos se encontraban: Orien, que al verlo Niernath salió a saludarlo y preguntar como estaba y que tal le había ido de regreso a su casa, al girar la mirada el joven recién llegado vio los ojos de la pelirroja que tanto le habían llamado la atención, cosa que no paso desapercibida para algunos que estaban presentes y mucho menos para la pelirroja que correspondió la mirada como nunca antes lo había hecho, parecía que de un momento a otro ambos se tirarían a los brazos del otro, pero no ocurrió, algo, mejor dicho alguien los saco de su ilusión.

-Parece que la pequeña pelirroja ya encontró lo que andaba buscando- dijo Eshard un joven moreno, hijo de un guardián respetado y poderoso, tardo mas en hablar que en lo que ya estaba en suelo por un hechizo lanzado por Tiam, su cara rivalizaba con el color de su cabello, mientras el joven no sabia donde esconderse después del comentario, los demás hasta el maestro Hyperión soltaron en tremenda carcajada. Después de la risa, el maestro pidió que le mostrara sus habilidades sin armas, entonces escogió una pequeña arena para empezar con las pruebas

Los presentes estaban átonitos por la petición del maestro, ya que casi a nadie le había hecho pruebas personalmente, solo algunos sabían que Incar también tenia ese honor.

Al empezar el duelo el joven empezó probando distancia al maestro, solo lanzando golpes al aire, cosa que el maestro trato de aprovechar tratando de desquilibrar al oponente, logro aventarlo pero sin el efecto que pretendía, los presentes seguían con detenimiento el desarrollo del duelo, cuando empezó el ritmo en serio, asombrados por la velocidad y el poder de los golpes, muchos más espectadores acudieron a ver que sucedía, entre ellos Incar, que al ver la clase de nivel de pelea que estaban llevando a cabo sintió una punzada en el pecho, sus ojos brillaron con maldad, no podía ser posible que el joven tuviera esas capacidades, a el le costo bastante tiempo llegar a esos niveles y todavía le faltaba algunos niveles por dominar, la prueba termino cuando en un descuido por ver a la pelirroja, el joven Niernath giro por un momento lo que aprovecho Hyperión para sacarlo fuera de la arena, el muchacho no lo podía creer sabia que pudo ganarle, pero le venció las ganas de ver esos ojos. Sintiéndose derrotado, pensó que las pruebas habían llegado a su fin, hasta que oyó:

-Este has sido uno de los mejores duelos en toda mi vida Niernath, y vieras que ha sido bastante larga, has superado la primer prueba, aséate y come algo, en tres horas será tu siguiente prueba- se quedo pensando en las palabras que le había dicho, parecía que no todo estaba perdido- ahora si mis hijos pudieran acompañarme, Orien, Tiamat, vamos que tengo que hablar con ustedes, Jarven, podrías acompañar al joven a los aposentos de visitas- ella asintió con la cabeza, pero sobretodo con una sonrisa. Mientras Orien por primera vez escucho el nombre de la joven que le había encantado, sin saber que ella pensaba en el, cosa que la confundía en demasía, la joven pelirroja también estaba confundida y molesta, molesta sobretodo con la joven de cabello negro, no quería admitirlo, pero estaba celosa, verdaderamente celosa.

Al avanzar por los pasillos Jarven le comentaba a Niernath que nunca había visto así al maestro, que estaba emocionado por el duelo que habían tenido, terminando de decir eso apareció Incar frente a ellos, con un aura de total agresividad.

-Parece que el joven tiene aptitudes después de todo- dijo en tono de superioridad, Jarven que estaba por terminar el nivel de aprendizaje sabia que si ella con años de entrenamiento no era rival aun para Incar, el joven menos, pero le sorprendió ver como reaccionaba el joven ante el aura del ya guardian, - tus aires de superioridad no funcionan conmigo, hablas mucho y no te he visto hacer nada, por lo menos en Hiperión he visto sus capacidades pero tu?- contestando el joven extranjero, provoco mas ese brillo de maldad en sus ojos, cosa que cuando hizo contacto con los de Niernath, parecían estar echando chispas, de no ser por la aparición de Orien, las cosas se hubieran adelantado.

-Te fui a buscar a las habitaciones de visitas y no te encontraba- menciono el joven castaño.

- lo siento estaba dando un paseo con Jarven y nos encontramos con el señor Incar que fue tan amable en comentarme algunas cosas para la próxima prueba- Jarven estaba sorprendida por el comportamiento del muchacho, Incar solo asintió y salió a su aposentos.

-Es extraño ese hombre- comento el moreno-

- pues es muy orgulloso- comento Orien- tiene el titulo de ser de los primeros en ser entrenados por mi padre, es un guerrero capaz y hábil, no cualquiera aceptaría un duelo con el-

-y tu lo aceptarías Orien?- pregunto el moreno

-no, aun me falta mucho por aprender- contesto el castaño

-parece que nadie me presta atención- menciona Jarven- mejor que Orien te lleve a tu habitación, yo los alcanzo después- dijo la joven cuando emprendió la retirada, Orien se quedo paralizado al ver a Jarven irse, solo la risa de Niernath lo saco de su mundo.

-Hey que te pasa? Por que la risa?- pregunto

-Pues nada, la cara de idiota que tuviste cuando se fue Jarven, es … no hay palabras para describirla- seguía riendo el joven extranjero

-Yo?.. cual cara de idiota, será como la que pusiste después de ver a mi pequeña hermana en las arenas?- pregunto el joven guardián-

La risa se detuvo inmediato, la cara del moreno competía con el color del cabello de la joven Tiam.

El castaño no aguanto la risa y empezó una persecución durante varios pasillos y andadores del complejo de edificios, solo las palabras que se entendían del joven moreno eran: yo… yo….yo… .. tu…..tu hermana?

Después de asearse y tomar un pequeño descanso, estaba recostado en la cama cuando tocaron su puerta, salio todavía adormilado, pero la sorpresa fue que cuando abrió la puerta se encontró frente a los ojos color miel que tanto le impactaron, parecía que también fue sorpresa para la pelirroja ya que al ver nuevamente los ojos cafés del joven quedaron en silencio observándose mutuamente, fue algo que supero al contacto con Jarvendiel, fue más profundo que cualquier otra cosa, esta vez no existía nada ni nadie que los detuviera, se acercaron y por primera vez , que no sería la ultima, se besaron, fue un rose de labios solo eso fue lo que encontraron para mostrar todo lo que sintieron desde que se vieron, cuando se dieron cuanta de que estaba pasando, la joven salio corriendo sin dirección alguna, mientras que el joven se quedo totalmente paralizado, cuando reacciono, una hermosa joven de cabello negro le comento que ya estaban esperándolo en el comedor para recuperar fuerzas y que después de la comida empezaban con la segunda prueba. Mientras avanzaban, empezaron a hablar

-Te puedo preguntar algo?- comento la joven

-Claro, tu puedes preguntarme lo que quieras- contesto el moreno

-Esta bien, por que besaste a Tiamat?- la pregunta lo dejo frio

-Bueno, este… yo.. fue… este… , ya llegamos al comedor?- prefirió preguntar como contestación

-No, y no evadas la pegunta, somos amigos, no?- ataco la joven

-Claro que somos amigos, yo creo que más que amigos, cuando te vi, quede encantado con tus ojos verdes, y la verdad si no hubiera conocido a Tiamat, me hubiera escapado contigo, creo que lo sabes- termino de decir el muchacho.

La joven asintió, nunca antes se había sentido así con alguien de la manera en que estaba con Nernath, - sabes le contesto la joven- siento lo mismo que tu, somos algo mas, pero estoy de acuerdo contigo, de no ser por Orien, ya estaría contigo en una habitación- rieron los jóvenes.

-Así que nos atraen, eh, a ti el hermano y a mi la hermanita?- dijo el moreno

-Parece que si, crees que tengamos oportunidad?-pregunto la joven de ojos verdes

-La verdad no lo se, pero sé, que si no funciona, me puedo escapar contigo- ambos empezaron a reír, cuando llegaron al comedor, la mayoría de los ojos presentes se posaron en ellos, cuando atravesaron a el salón del comedor había demasiados murmullos, cosa que molesto a ambos.

-Que paso amigo, pensé que mi hermana había ido por ti?- pregunto el castaño- y ella no ha llegado?

Las preguntas llegaron como balde de agua a la cabeza del muchacho, después del beso no sabia que era realidad o fantasía cuando iba a contestar, una pelirroja llegaba a la mesa

-Donde estabas Tiam?, pensé que habías ido por nuestro invitado?- volvió a preguntar el castaño ante la mirada atónita de la joven, de no ser por Jarven alguien hubiera atado cabos y encontrar la verdad de las cosas.

-La verdad es que me encontré a Tiamat en el andador y me pidió que fuera por Niernath, que tenia que revisar algo en su dormitorio- menciono Jarven, los dos jóvenes se sintieron aliviados gracias a la intervención de Jarven, cosa que a Orien le encanto y a Tiamat, le pareció ver que podría llegar a ser su amiga después de esta salvada, pero algo que la dejo impactada fue que la contestación de Jarven fue un guiño que la hizo comprender que sabia lo que había pasado.

Durante la comida ninguno de los muchachos cruzo mirada, mientras que Orien trataba de hacerle platica a Jarven.

Cuando Tiam se armo de valor para preguntarle a Jarven sobre lo que sabia, esta solo le dijo: " después de la siguiente prueba".


	5. Segunda Prueba

CAPITULO V

PRUEBA II

Después del momento tenso en el comedor donde Tiamat y Niernath no pudieron verse a los ojos en ningún momento, pasaron al mismo patio para la prueba numero dos, donde ahora iban a utilizar armas, Hyperión le dio a escoger de las armas que estaban en los estantes, el joven negó y fue por su lanza arreglada mas parecida a una alfarda o una espada con mango largo, el duelo dio inicio en cuanto Hyperión desenfundo su espada.

Los bloqueos que utilizaban ambos duelistas eran rápidos y fuertes, casi anticipando el golpe que venia, el duelo estaba equilibrado, nadie se esperaba ese nivel en un muchacho de 20 años, los ataques iban, los bloqueos aparecían, era un duelo no visto en mucho tiempo, la espada brillaba entre ataques y bloqueos, mientras su lanza de iba y venia de un lado a otro haciendo lo mismo. Algo que descubrió el maestro, fue que su espada que podía mellar casi cualquier cosa, no lograba hacer mella en un simple bastón de madera, con el cual bloqueaba bastantes de sus ataques. En un movimiento el joven extranjero logro quitarle la espada de la mano al viejo guerrero, cosa que sorprendió a los presentes, cuando se declaraba el veredicto del duelo, uno de entre los presentes pidió la oportunidad de demostrar como utilizaban el arma los guardianes, el retador era nada mas y nada menos que Incar , Hyperión lo medito unos segundos, vio al muchacho que asentía con la cabeza y le dio el paso a la arena.

Incar fue el primero en atacar, su lanza parecida al del joven pero de un material brillante, el ataque fue rápido y preciso como muy pocos, lastima que no contaba con la habilidad de su oponente, que bloqueo el ataque, y contraataco con una estocada certera por parte del bastón, el movimiento sorprendió al guardián, pero el golpe encendió en él la furia, que demostró, atacando como si de un enemigo mortal se tratara, los presentes boquiabiertos por las acciones del área de batallas, ya que el muchacho no solo se defendía, sino, que atacaba con mayor precisión que su enemigo, golpes iban y eran bloqueados, en ese momento, ya venia un contra ataque, el joven se sorprendió de la habilidad del guardián, no había creído que tuviera esas capacidades, pensó que eran como los huargos, que solo alardeaban, pero después de que algunos de los ataques que le lanzaba solo los esquivaba y otros los bloqueaba, se arriesgo y todo acabo con una finta que pretendía darle la victoria a Incar, solo que al tenerlo cerca lo agarro y proyecto fuera de la arena.

Nadie creía que alguien pudiera darle tal batalla a Incar, el guardíán, lleno de furia controlada y con su orgullo algo mellado, acepto su derrota, diciendo que solo había sido un golpe de suerte, y que después de regresaría por la revancha, así se retiro del área de prácticas.

El muchacho con un sonrisa en la boca, y mucho dolor en su costado y algunos cortes ocultos, ya que hubo un golpe que si dio en el blanco, pensó, que nadie en su tierra había sido un rival digno de sus habilidades, se encontraba feliz, había encontrado a dos personas que estaban muy encima de su nivel, si lo aceptaban, estaría dispuesto a entrenar día y noche con tal de superarlos, Incar por otro lado, tenía razón al decir que fue un golpe de suerte, si no hubiera caído en la finta, el lo hubiera derrotado.

Hyperión por su parte estaba emocionado por tener un aprendiz con ese nivel, por otro lado se dio cuenta de los sentimientos malignos que tuvo su anterior alumno, pero en ese momento solo pudo hacer la conjetura de solo su orgullo había sido herido y no otra cosa, puesto que el era uno de los guardianes más y mejor entrenados. Fuera de este pensamiento se concentro en preparar la siguiente y ultima prueba, por lo cual hablo ante los reunidos en el área de practica.

- emocionante esta tarde ha sido, y sobretodo les demostró a los ya estudiantes lo mucho que se deben de preparar para llegar a un buen nivel de combate, por hoy , es todo, así que vayan a descansar todos y especialmente tu Niernath, por que mañana es tu ultima prueba, la más difícil, eh de decirte, ve, aséate y te esperamos en el comedor para cenar- dijo eso ultimo con una tranquilidad y autoridad, que todos salieron a terminar sus actividades interrumpidas por el duelo.

Todos menos un joven que también había presentado sus pruebas días antes, el era alto también de complexión atlética pero de diferente carácter, era más extrovertido, rebelde, altivo hasta cierto punto, y por la cara que tenia, asombrado y celoso de las habilidades del nuevo aprendiz. Se acerco mientras al joven extranjero y se presento a ayudarlo puesto que noto su incomodidad.

-espera, no te muevas- dijo el recién llegado- pero el joven Niernath murmuro algunas extrañas palabras, mientras que veía asombrado como algunas de las heridas desaparecían o eran cerradas.

- Mi nombre es Revil, vengo de las tierras al oriente de este ciudad, y por lo que vi en la arena, y lo que estas haciendo tendré un excelente compañero de entrenamiento- dijo el muchacho- pero que fue lo que hiciste?

- Es un placer conocerte Revil, soy Ogied, y si el maestro me acepta me acepta será un gusto entrenar contigo- contesto el extranjero- fue una curación sencilla, mi padre fue un sanador- cambiando su rostro por uno de tristeza

- me parece que tus habilidades en combate son excepcionales, espero poder llegar a tener las mismas- replico el altivo joven, al notar el cambio de humor - por que mi fuerte es el combate con magia.

- magia?-preguntó- si, magia, la energía con la que cubres tu arma en combate- respondió Revil.

-Se puede ocupar en hechizos ofensivos y defensivos- siguió hablando, dándose importancia al ver que el otro muchacho no sabia de que estaba hablando- creo que así podemos ayudarnos mutuamente, tu con las habilidades de combates con armas y sin armas y yo puedo ayudarte con el combate con hechizos, que te parece?

-Claro que si, creo que en ese tema sabes mas que yo-contesto el joven guerrero, rascándose la cabeza.

Mientras se encaminaba a su dormitorio provisional y Revil a los dormitorios de aprendices, tres personas más interceptaron al joven.

-Epa, amigo, que buena demostración de habilidades diste allá atrás- decía Orien, mientras alcanzaba al cansado joven- no pensé que tuvieras ese nivel, con razón me ayudaste esa vez, viste que no tenia la capacidad de vencer a esas bestias-

- no que va, es que soy vidente y si te dejaba morir ahí, no hubiera conocido a tu ………-entonces se dio cuenta que atrás de Orien llegaban Tiam y Jarven- que estabas diciendo?- pregunto con toda intención la pelinegra, mientras que la pelirroja volvía alcanzar un color rival al de su cabello, cosa que también se dio por enterado el castaño hermano.

- yo…. nada, solo que no hubiera conocido al maestro Hyperión- la pelinegra acepto la respuesta para no generar mas silencios.

Cuando llegaron a su destino, el les comento que los alcanzaba en el comedor después de un baño, y después se metió al dormitorio.

Mientras en uno de los pasillos que dan al comedor, el castaño y la pelinegra empiezan un acto de agresión psicológica a la joven Tiamat.

-Oye pequeña crees que nuestro padre acepte a Niernath?- pregunto el castaño con cierta intención.

-ya no soy pequeña, y contestando a tu pregunta pero claro que no es obvio?- respondió ella tan rápido como para dejar a alguno sin argumentos

- no estarás demasiado segura- pregunto Jarven- o será que es eso lo que te gustaría?

- a mi?,….. para nada, solo que tiene habilidades ( y esos ojos, pensó ella) – contesto inmediatamente la joven- no será que tu también tienes interés en que se quede?- pregunto a Jarven, cosa que incomodo a su hermano y a la aludida.

-Pues si, a mi me interesa que se quede- contesto la pelinegra, dejando a los hermanos sorprendidos de la respuesta.

Con esa respuesta, los celos de Tiamat, empezaron a fluir y ya aparentaba su falta de control, Orien, sorprendido y hasta cierto punto triste por la respuesta, quedo en silencio y sumido en sus pensamientos.

Cuando llegaron a una intersección , las dos chicas tomaron un camino y el joven otro, ya que quería meditar en la respuesta de la joven con respecto a su amigo.

Mientras que las dos jóvenes iban en la misma dirección pero calladas hasta que.

-Que pasa Tiamat, no te gusto la respuesta que te di? – pregunto Jarven

Tiam, ya sin controlarse la confronto- no, no era la respuesta que esperaba, pero si tengo que enfrentarme a alguien, lo haré sin dudarlo- enfatizando la palabra pelear, a la pelinegra le brillaron los ojos verdes y contesto lo mas tranquila posible.

- creo que estas mal entendiendo la respuesta- dijo fríamente- claro que me interesa que se quede, así puede separar a una pelirroja de un castaño que me interesa más- esa respuesta le cayo como un balde de agua helada, apagando su furia y dejándola en digno estado de shock.

Después de casi 5 minutos sin reaccionar, cosa que le pareció una eternidad a la pelinegra que ya se retiraba, la pelirroja reacciono-

-tu…te interesa …mi…. hermano?- pregunto Tiamat como si en eso se le fuera la vida

-si me interesa tu hermano- contesto ella tan tranquila como siempre

-entonces?, no tienes nada con Niernath?-la pelinegra pareció meditar la respuesta

-quieres la verdad o algo que quieres oír?- dijo directo y sin sutilezas

-la verdad- contesto la pelirroja, pensando en su respuesta y en lo que iba a oir

- ok, si tenemos algo, no mal interpretes, es algo que surgió en cuanto nos vimos y tuvimos contacto-la pelirroja sintió el sentimiento de quedarse sin aire, algo que noto Jarven- pero no es nada de lo que te estas imaginando, creo yo, el siente algo más fuerte por ti- termino de decir la pelinegra, cuando termino de hablar lo ultimo fue como si le devolvieran la vida a la joven pelirroja.

- ahora que ya sabes algo que no deberías y yo no tenia por que habértelo dicho, vamos a tomar un descanso te parece?- pregunto Jarven, a lo que contesto Tiam- claro.… además te debo una, que pienso pagarte, claro si estas de acuerdo?- la pelinegra se quedo paralizada con las palabras de la joven Tiamat, la sacaron de balance, nunca pensó que eso le pasaría, lo único que logro hacer fue asentir con la cabeza. Ambas jóvenes fueron independientes de las demás personas, tenían conocidos o conocidas pero no amigos, cosa que en ese momento encontraron.

La cena transcurrió normal, claro si el transcurrir normal es ver como dos jóvenes mujeres que en todo su entrenamiento cruzaron dos palabras, venían muy cercanas, como si fueran cómplices, mientras que dos jóvenes en una mesa esperaban a que llegaran.

- amigo, necesito preguntarte una cosa? –

- que pasa Orien?, parece que una de las bestias te quito una extremidad-

-pues casi- diciendo esto de una forma triste

-que pasa? Ahora si me estas preocupando?-

-es acerca de Jarven…… y de lo que pasa entre ustedes-

-ahhh y que pasa entre nosotros?-

- no juegues con eso, solo quiero saber si ustedes son……. pareja?-

-por que? te interesa?-

-si me interesa y estoy dispuesto a luchar por ella- diciendo esto en tono de desafió-esta bien, te contestare, pero quieres verdad o lo que te gustaría oír?- esa pregunta dejo al joven castaño meditando su respuesta.

-la verdad

- te diré entonces que entre nosotros existe algo fuerte - la contestación fue un detonante en la calmada actitud de Orien- pero no tan fuerte como lo que siento por Tiamat y si me dejas terminar te podría decir que somos amigos muy cercanos y si la lastimas te las veras conmigo, aunque ella corresponda tu interés- eso dejo sin argumentos al castaño, en su mente solo un pensamiento: le intereso, sin tomar en cuenta lo que había dicho de su pequeña hermana.

- por cierto- sacando de sus pensamiento a su amigo-cuando lances un reto, ten las habilidades para cumplirlo- Orien se quedo pasmado, todo volvió a la normalidad cuando escucho una carcajada de Niernath y su contestación- hubieras visto tu cara jajajaja- de no ser por que en el tiempo que estuvo en la tierra del joven, le conoció estos arrebatos de arrogancia.

La cena paso y dirigiéndose a sus cuartos, las cuatro personas se dirigieron al cuarto de Niernath, puesto como anfitriones era su deber, o por lo menos ese era el pretexto, cuando iban a llegar al corredor que daba a la habitación del joven, Orien tomo a Jarven y se la llevo por uno de los patios, sorprendida por la actitud del castaño, esta se dejo llevar.

Mientras tanto Tiam y el joven quedaron solos y sin moverse de su lugar, iban a empezar a seguir andando, pero el joven hablo:

-parece que Jarven tiene mucha suerte- dijo en voz baja, pero lo oyó la pelirroja

- por que crees tu, que ella tiene suerte?-

- simple ella esta con la persona por la que se interesa y es correspondida, según me comento Orien.-contesto

- y tu no estas con la persona que te interesa?- pregunto con alevosía la joven

- estar, posiblemente, pero lo de correspondido, no lo sé, puesto que con un simple roce, salió corriendo- dijo el joven mirando a los ojos miel de la pelirroja.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo la joven tembló, su mente en blanco, pero dejo que su corazón hablara.

-yo …… yo siento.. que si eres correspondido- termino de hablar la joven, el muchacho se lleno de una felicidad que no había sentido nunca- pero nunca, había sentido algo así, te pido que me des tiempo para aclarar mis ideas y mis……….

El joven no dejo terminar de hablar a la pelirroja y la beso, un beso sincero y sin presión, y hablo:

-te esperare a que aclares todo, pero solo dime que tengo oportunidad mientras este aquí, y que pueda perderme en tus ojos y que…………

Ahora la joven beso al muchacho de igual manera y le dijo:

-descansa, mañana será un día muy difícil para ti- lo beso de nuevo y lo dejo enfrente a su habitación.

Mientras tanto en uno de los jardines no tan cercanos al corredor, cerca de un pequeño estanque, dos jóvenes estaban hablando de todo y de nada, hasta que una pelinegra cansada del juego hablo.

- bueno ahora me podrías decir que demonios estamos haciendo a esta hora, por que si no es algo importante te va a pesar- dijo con un tono de sarcasmo e ironia

- la verdad no sé como decirte algo, nunca me había pasado antes- contesto el castaño

La joven ya cansada- bueno ya que no veo algún caso estar aquí, buena noche entonces- se puso de pie y empezó a caminar hacia el corredor cuando un brazo la detuvo y la hizo quedar muy cerca de Orien, el aprovecho para juntar sus labios con los de ella, lo que no se espero fue la respuesta de la chica, lo agarro y lo aventó al pequeño estanque y se fue dejándolo pasmado por lo ocurrido.

Cuando reacciono, le grito para que volviera, aunque no entendió su reacción, pensó que era correspondido, según lo que le dijo su amigo, salió del estanque y corrió hasta encontrarla cerca de los dormitorios.

-Espera, por favor- le hablo el joven- dime que paso?, no entiendo que hice?

La joven lo miro con esos ojos verdes que podían intimidar al más fuerte

-Nadie se había atrevido a tocarme- lo dijo con un enojo palpable- no deje a nadie siquiera acercarse lo suficiente, pero tu lo hiciste, crees que por que me interesas esto va a ser fácil?

El joven se alegro de ese comentario pero su alegría se esfumo rápidamente cuando volvió a hablar la joven.

-Nunca lo vuelvas a hacer o te arrepentirás toda tu vida, cuando yo este preparada lo sabrás, mientras tanto aguanta tus ganas con agua fría.-

El muchacho se quedo paralizado por la cantidad de información que le había dado la joven, no reacciono cuando esta se fue del lugar hacia un cuarto que no era suyo.

Niernath se despertó al oir tocar muy suavemente su puerta, salió a ver de quien se trataba y se encontró con Jarven que venia hecha una furia, abrió la puerta y la invito a pasar, cuando ella ya estaba adentro, conversaron un rato de lo sucedido con Orien y este ya con sueño la invito a dormir con el, esperando que de respuesta lo mandara de vuelta a su casa semi muerto, ella fue hasta la cama se desvistió y se quedo en ropa ligera frente al joven y se metió al a cama, no pasaron ni dos minutos cuando estaba totalmente dormida. El joven se cambio por su ropa de dormir y se acostó a su lado, la abrazo y se quedo dormido.


	6. Tercer Prueba

CAPITULO VI

LA TERCER PRUEBA

La mañana empezaba, el sol se colaba a través de las ventanas, en un cuarto de visitas, dos jóvenes despertaban.

-buen día Niernath- mencionaba una pelinegra tratando de despertar completamente

- ya lo creo que es un buen día, despertar a tu lado es una de las pocas cosas que me gustaría estar haciendo siempre- contesto el moreno- pero mas te gustaría que fuera una pelirroja?- pregunto con intención Jarven

- eso no se pregunta después de haber compartido la cama- cuando el joven lanza una almohada contra la pobre chica que estaba apunto de contestar, empezó una pelea de almohadas entre los jóvenes, después de un rato, cansados y divertidos se prepararon para ir al comedor.

Durante el desayuno dos hermanos estaban hablando de lo que había pasado la noche anterior con sus respectivos intereses, cuando dos chicos llegan en plan de cómplices y se sientan a la mesa, todo transcurrió en silencio hasta que el maestro Hyperión se dirigió hacia el joven.

-espero que hayas descansado bien, mi joven amigo-dijo el viejo maestro

-claro, la noche empezó agitada pero todo termino muy bien- contesto el joven mirando a la pelirroja, la contestación y la mirada hicieron que la joven se sonrojara a un grado discreto.

-Excelente, entonces creo podemos irnos a empezar la prueba, los demás, quédense en donde están y sigan sus actividades del día- al ver que muchos se preparaban para observar la ultima prueba, también mirando a sus hijos y a la joven Jarven- nos vamos entonces- al decir esto desaparecieron.

Aparecieron en lo alto de una meseta, fuera de toda tierra conocida por el joven, se podía decir que era la cima del mundo, viendo hacia abajo, se percato de una cueva y de un laberinto para llegar a ella.

-Tendrás que llegar al fondo de de esa caverna y sacar en este saco piedras de este tipo, (le enseño una piedra parecida al hierro, pero con puntas cristalinas en los extremos, parecía mas un cristal mineral, más que a un metal) no necesitaras armas, ya que te enfrentaras a ti mismo, la entrada hacia el laberinto esta en esa pendiente, no puedes lastimar a ningún ser viviente durante el recorrido al fondo de la caverna, ….pero antes….- al terminar de hablar el viejo levanto uno de sus brazos en dirección del joven y grito: _EXPULSO, _ lo único que vio el muchacho fue una bola de luz que le pego en el pecho y lo aventó cerca de 5 metros, lastimado se puso de pie y se lanzo a enfrentar al viejo sacando su albarda, cuando se aproximo solamente oyó _SUPPRESSUM_ y se quedo inmóvil, volvió a oir el grito del viejo pero ahora era _SANATUM, _ lo que sintió fue que su cuerpo se lleno de calor y una energía le curo sus heridas, cuando oyó _QUIEVI , _sintió como caía en un sueño, cuando reacciono solo oyó decir _ACTUS _y también_ PROTEGO_– eso es lo que te enseñare antes de que bajes a la caverna- enseñarme, pero si ya los sentí- contesto el joven iracundo por la manera de actuar del hombre-, tratando de llegar a el sin conseguir avanzar- solo si logras aprender lo que te enseñe podrás llegar a intentar tocarme, mientras tanto te seguiré "enseñando", grito EXPULSO, el joven atino solo a moverse, viendo como la bola de energía se perdía a un costado de el, pensó, después de varios ataques que tenia que observar los movimientos del viejo para saber como utilizar los ataques, dejo que le aventara otros cinco hechizos ofensivos cuando de pronto

-que pasa? Pensé que tenias potencial, mi joven amigo- dijo el viejo confiando en que tendría que prepararlo mas en el camino de la magia, solamente oyó: _Expulso_, vio una bola de luz azul que se dirigía directo a el, grito _SCUTUM_, aun así salió por los aires mas de 5 metros atrás, sorprendido por el chico, empezó a gritar: _Suppressum, Quievi, _ como intercalaba los nombres, al muchacho le complico mas la tarea de aprender, pero al cabo de cuatro horas, ya sabia los hechizos que le había mencionado, ya comprendiendo la manera de actuar de Hiperón, el muchacho agradeció a su manera, la paciencia y la forma de enseñarle, que no lo defraudaría con esta prueba, sin saber que la prueba ya la había pasado.

El joven se dirigió a la entrada del laberinto, al entrar sintió como el viento cambiaba, la temperatura bajaba, sintió como un cambio repentino lleno el ambiente, se dispuso a entrar, al querer voltear para recordar el camino de regreso noto que una densa niebla impedía ver mas allá de algunos pasos hacia atrás……

Avanzando en camino del laberinto, empezó a pensar sobre lo ocurrido en la noche con Tiam, en como conoció a Jarven, en como peleó al lado de Orien cerca de su tierra, recordó a su familia, su madre, sus hermanas…… y a su padre, que en ese momento tenia tiempo de haber fallecido por culpa del ataque de una de esas bestias y recordó el odio con el que acabo el nido de las bestias y a sus dueños.

_-A donde vas papá?, pregunto un joven que estaba entrenando con su bast__ón, el joven lleno de vida, feliz por tener a su familia libre de dolor o sufrimiento_

_-Ahora regreso hijo, tengo que atender a unas personas en el poblado, parece ser que una bestia incursiono durante la noche y ataco a un guardia y se llevo a otro- le contesto un hombre de 1.70 mts de altura, de buena forma a pesar de sus años._

_-Quieres que te acompañe?-_

_-No será necesario, cuida de tus hermanas y madre, no tardare-_

Esas fueron las ultimas palabras que oyó de su padre, sintió un frio que recorrió su columna, en ese momento no le dio importancia, al cabo de unas horas personas del poblado llegaban con la noticia que varios animales habían atacado el lugar donde sanaban los heridos, se llevaron a tres personas más y mataron a cinco, entre ellos un sanador, su padre. Les dijeron que presentaron batalla con lo que tenían a mano, dijeron que este sanador incrusto una daga en un costado del líder, fue cuando de un zarpazo lo hirió de muerte.

El odio surgió en el, sintió como cada musculo exigía venganza, el corazón del joven que nunca había odiado a alguien se lleno de negro rencor, lo cegó por completo, a su bastón le colocó la vieja espada que tenia su padre cuando antes de ser sanador fue guardia, solo atino a cubrir su cuerpo con piel como armadura y salió de su casa, no pensó en lo preocupada que dejo a su familia, en ese momento quería venganza, y pobre de aquel que se entrometiera en su camino…. Y así fue.

Al llegar al pueblo encontró el rastro dejado por las bestias, empezó a seguir, cuando de repente cuatro bestias lo tenían rodeado, los colmillos parecían brillar, pero en contraste los ojos del joven brillaban con más furia, el primer animal en atacar recibió un corte en su garganta, el segundo se abalanzo, el joven más rápido se agacho y lo partió por la mitad desde abajo, el tercero recibió un estoque al soltar la mordida, la lanza se incrusto en su paladar y atravesó el cráneo del animal, el cuarto dudo un segundo y al atacar solo encontró un espacio donde estaba su presa, un estoque en la cabeza acabo con su vida.

El camino dejado por el arrastre de los cuerpos lo condujo a unas ruinas, decían que vivían personas salvajes, que utilizaban a algunas bestias como los hombres utilizaban a los perros o lobos, la comunidad que encontró no tenia mas que treinta habitantes entre hombres , mujeres y niños, los hombres al verlo se lanzaron el ataque, mandaron a sus bestias, fueron las primeras en morir, después de presenciar, los salvajes tomaron sus armas y atacaron, algunos no tenían idea después de perder un brazo o una pierna, otros quedaron sin cabeza, otros con estoques en el corazón, en el cuello, los que trataban de huir eran atravesados, no distinguió en tamaños, edad o sexo, no supo cuanto tiempo paso, o como sentía su cuerpo, tenia heridas superficiales, cuando encontró al jefe del clan y su mascota, que traía enterrada una daga conocida para el, se volvió a desatar la ira, el jefe utilizaba un mazo, coronado con algunos huesos afilados, la bestia se lanzo sobre su presa, encontrando solo la hoja de su lanza, el animal arrojando zarpazos en contra del extraño, el joven bloqueando las garras con su bastón y en un solo ataque corto una garra del animal, rugió lastimosamente, el corte que siguió fue preciso, la cabeza de la bestia cayó aun lado del pesado cuerpo, el jefe se levanto y se preparo a pelear, ya que por fin se había dado cuenta que todos sus guerreros estaban muertos y para desgracia de el joven también las mujeres y los niños.

La pelea entre ambos fue no solo física en cada mirada se mostraban el odio que sentían, uno por haberle quitado a una persona, el otro por haberle quitado todo, la confrontación no tuvo comparación, los hombres les temían por eso nunca los habían enfrentado, la pelea duro bastante ya que el jefe de los salvajes era rápido, su mazo demolió partes de las ruinas, arraso con algunos cuerpos que tenia enfrente, y ataco sin piedad al muchacho que lo había retado, termino en un ataque donde ambos dieron lo mejor, para mala suerte del hombre, el muchacho lo supero en rapidez y precisión, una estocada en el centro del pecho, y lo remato como a su animal, le corto la cabeza.

Después de eso cayo inconsciente, cuando despertó, el cuerpo le dolía, el olor que lo rodeaba era de muerte, su ira estaba satisfecha, observo su obra y solo pudo vomitar después de ver el espectáculo, no había nada, solo muerte, cuerpos, cabezas, extremidades, aves de rapiña sobrevolando el lugar dispuestas al banquete dejado, lo único que pudo hacer fue apilar los cuerpos y prenderles fuego, pensó que el fuego borraría sus acciones, parecía ser que su conciencia no lo iba a permitir.

De camino a casa, con un sufrimiento interno al descubrir lo que había hecho con los hombres salvajes y arrastrando la cabeza del animal con la daga de su padre enterrada a medio cráneo, llego al poblado después de cinco días después de su marcha, arrastrando la cabeza de la bestia, al llegar atino a quitarle una lanza a un guardia, empalo la cabeza y la dejo en la puerta de acceso al poblado, nadie supo como reaccionar ante tal acción, estaban atónitos de ver al joven, a el hijo del sanador, a ese joven alegre que hacia reir a todos con sus ocurrencias, llegar con el rostro serio y cubierto de sangre, su lanza colgando en su espalda, un hombre viejo, el más viejo y sabio, noto que su aura estaba rodeada de muerte, de culpa, de arrepentimiento, y solo pidió por que el joven encontrara consuelo y paz.

Al llegar a su casa, su familia lo recibió entre abrazos y sollozos.

-Estas aquí- dijo en sollozos su madre

-Estas en casa hermano-respondieron las jóvenes

-Acabe con ellos- fue lo único que dijo, y empezó a llorar como nunca en su vida lo había hecho, derrumbándose en los brazos de su madre, hasta que quedo dormido.

Cuando despertó noto que lo habían llevado a su cuarto a descansar.

Cuando reacciono noto que estaba entre las ruinas, y que tenia al frente de el, al joven iracundo observándolo con los ojos llenos de ira, preparado para atacar, cuando una figura espectral hablo:

_-Así que has llegado a este punto, recuerdas en que parte estamos?_

-Claro, cuando llegue a las ruinas, antes de confrontar a los salvajes

-_Tu tienes la opción de seguir con tu matanza, que me dices?, darás media vuelta?-_

-No, lo que hice, hecho esta, de no haber cometido esa atrocidad no hubiera entendido el valor de la vida y de los seres que te rodean.

_-__Entonces ya aceptaste que tienes una oscuridad dentro de ti, y que puedes dejarla libre para conseguir tu propio beneficio._

-No, entendí que todos tenemos una parte oscura y que si eres débil, que si te dejas llevar por ella puedes cometer los peores actos, y acabar en soledad, acepte que tengo esa parte, pero también tengo una parte de luz, que hace ser una mejor persona, amar, querer.

Lo único que tengo que hacer es, que la luz consuma la oscuridad y siempre tenerla contenida-.

_-Crees poder lograrlo?_

-Por eso estoy aquí, quiero ser una persona que sea guiada por la luz, pero para comprender tuve que haber estado en la oscuridad para saber distinguirla.

Un haz de luz se extendió por el lugar, cegando momentáneamente al joven guerrero, cuando recupero la vista descubrió que estaba dentro de la caverna y frente a el varias piedras que le habían mandado traer, empezó a meter las que cabían dentro de su saco y empezó la marcha hacia el maestro.

Durante el trayecto de regreso se encontró a varias criaturas que lo veían y que se apartaban de su camino, no tuvo problemas para encontrar la ruta, aunque en sus pensamientos estaban su padre, su madre y sus hermanas, se dijo que iba a hacer todo lo posible para convertirse en un gran guardián y así no solo cuidar de su familia sino a la gente que lo rodeaba.

Su ultimo pensamiento antes de salir del laberinto fue hacia Tiamat, Tiam, pensó en lo bello que sería algún día formar una familia con ella, se contradijo mentalmente estoy soñando despierto, aun no se que va a pasar conmigo, si no me aceptan no la volveré a ver, pero no me voy a adelantar lo que será, será.


	7. Un nuevo Comienzo

CAPITULO VI

UNA NUEVA AVENTURA

Después de haber salido del laberinto y llegar a donde se encontraba Hyperión, el maestro sorprendido por el muchacho y de su pronto regreso, la cara del joven mostraba, si no tranquilidad completa, se pudo apreciar un estado de paz alcanzado, su aura irradiaba luz, ya no tristeza o culpa, al fin había comprendido ese capitulo oscuro en su vida, ahora podía seguir por el camino que eligió.

-Veo que has superado la prueba de luchar con tu demonio interno- hablo el viejo hombre

-Hice cosas de las que me arrepiento, cosas que hice por dejarme llevar por un momento sin control, sin pensar, pero sin esas cosas no sería lo que soy, en lo que me he convertido- repuso el muchacho.

-Eres valiente, justo y sobre todas las cosas me has demostrado que te conoces interiormente, cosa que a muchos guardianes todavía les falta, si me permites decirlo, pero lo mas extraordinario fue que lograste traer contigo las piedras.

-Y para que se utilizan las piedras?, por que es tan extraordinario?- pregunto el joven

-Estas piedras son una importante parte para la elaboración de la aleación, que forma un increíble metal, pero es una aleación metálica poco usual en la tierra, no cualquier guardián puede encontrarlos en la caverna- contesto el viejo- parece ser que tienes dones para ser herrero, no cualquiera encuentra tal cantidad que me has traído.

Pero para que es este metal?- pregunto el joven,

-este metal se utiliza para que cada guardián pueda construirse sus armas o arma, la caverna le dará la cantidad necesaria para construirla y que uno de nuestro herreros te asesore- contesto el viejo maestro.

-Durante el entrenamiento aprenderás el uso de la forja, costumbres de los pueblos mas sobresalientes del mundo, pelea con y sin armas, aunque creo que esta demás para tus habilidades, pero creo que podrás aprender varios trucos nuevos, además del uso de la magia en formas más avanzadas a las que te mostré hace rato- concluyo Hyperión

- En… entonces….? Yo….-

-Así es mi joven aprendiz, has pasado pruebas especialmente destinadas para ti, y las has superado con éxito.-dijo el hombre

-Pero si en la primer prueba, perdí el duelo?- cuestiono Niernath

- En parte, pero fue por que te distrajo algo más importante que la victoria, algo que un guardián debe tener en cuenta, la razón de por que estas peleando- miro el maestro al joven con ojos de comprensión al ver al muchacho sonrojarse por referirse a su hija.

-Maestro- haciendo una reverencia- No le voy a fallar, entrenare como ningún otro aprendiz que hayas tenido… y me hare digno porqué algún día podre ser capaz de ……….- no pudo terminar de hablar el joven, lo ultimo le había dejado un color escarlata en el rostro ya que no había planeado decirlo en algún tiempo..

-Eso solo sucederá-contesto el hombre, provocando un sentido de inseguridad en el joven-solo si Tiamat te acepta.- termino con una sonrisa en su rostro y provocando otra en el joven.-

-y mientras eso sucede aprendiz, mas te vale que la respetes- la voz de Hyperión cambio drásticamente-porque si la haces sufrir te enfrentaras no al guardián, sino al padre.- haciendo con esa voz temblar al joven extranjero que había captado el mensaje.

-Ahora regresemos, necesitas cambiarte de ropa, puesto que ya eres un aprendiz- diciendo eso con la voz tranquila de siempre. Tomo al joven de un hombro y sintió como empezaban a desvanecerse en una nube negra.

Desaparecieron.

Reaparecieron en otra área del complejo, esta parecía ser, los dormitorios de los aprendices, el gran maestro llevo al muchacho a una habitación en una esquina, poseía, ventanas en 3 de sus lados, y la vista era hacia un lago y a un bosque, sobre la cama habían ropajes, pantalón, camisa, camisola y túnica, de un color beige con tonalidades rojas en las orillas, cinturón y un par de botas y zapatos de entrenamiento.

-Ahora, aséate y cámbiate de ropa, ya que desde ahora no serás solo un hombre más, ahora eres un guardián, en entrenamiento, pero un guardián, tus acciones fuera y dentro del complejo expresaran a tus maestros, actúa prudentemente y con justicia, demuestra el por que eres uno de nosotros.- hablo el maestro

- si maestro- asintió el joven antes de desaparecer hacia el cuarto de baño.

En otro momento antes, pero en el comedor, tres jóvenes estaban esperando con ansias el resultado de la ultima prueba impuesta, para determinar el futuro del joven Niernath.

-Sigo pensando en que prueba sería la que iba a realizar el maestro Hyperión- comentaba una pelinegra a los dos hermanos. En la cabeza de la pelirroja había solo un pensamiento "laberinto"

-laberinto- dijo o lo pensó en voz alta

-El laberinto?- pregunto Jarven- no crees que esa prueba es demasiado pronto para el?, aunque por su aura, sería probable.

-Además en esa prueba es para ir por el metal para las armas, y casi la ultima en el entrenamiento inicial- afirmo Orien

-Es lo que presiento- interrumpida por la aparición de otro joven, uno de los que tenían poco tiempo en el complejo de entrenamiento, un joven de cabello negro y largo amarrado en una cola, alto y de complexión atlética, algunas estudiantes decían que le encantaban las mujeres y no tener nada serio con ellas, altivo y para su edad un magnífico hechicero.

-Disculpen, mi nombre es Revil, y sin querer escuche su platica acerca de Niernath, creen que el maestro lo haya llevado a la legendaria meseta entonces?

-Revil?, me suena tu nombre, tu eres el joven que viene desde oriente, no? el que posee gran talento mágico, no es así?- pregunto Orien.

-Wow, así con mucho talento no me considero ya que me falta por aprender, pero si se defenderme, por cierto tu eres Orien, el hijo del maestro, ella es tu hermana Tiamat y tu eres…. Jarvendiel, te he visto en los corredores dicen que tus habilidades con las armas son excelentes y que te falta poco para terminar tu entrenamiento.

- Los tres jóvenes asintieron y sonrieron a la poco ortodoxa presentación, y empezaban a charlar nuevamente. Transcurría el tiempo mientras que Jarven y Tiamat preguntaban cosas acerca del nivel de magia de nuevo amigo.

Revil, que tanto orgulloso por sus habilidades, el estar con otras personas no cercanas a el y no solo eso, sino que lo aceptaron y le otorgaron un lugar más entre ellos, cosa que desde ese momento estuvo agradecido, ya que por su forma de ser era muy raro verlo acompañado de otros de su nivel o que no fueran sus esporádicas conquistas.

Pasaron algunas horas así cuando vieron como aparecían dos cuerpos en la entrada del comedor, el primero era alto, de edad madura, vestido con su túnica de siempre y acompañando a un joven que se veía diferente de cómo lo conocieron en las pruebas anteriores, llego vestido como aprendiz de guardián, con el color beige con tonos rojos, lo que significaba un avance intermedio en su aprendizaje, los amigos al darse cuenta de lo que pasaban corrieron a felicitarlo, Orien, Revil, Jarven, fueron los primeros en llegar, mientras Tiamat aguardo el momento oportuno para felicitarlo.

Algunos jóvenes presentes habían visto las primeras pruebas del nuevo aprendiz, por lo que al verlo envestido con el uniforme se dispusieron a conocer y darle la bienvenida.

Después de la cena, el maestro Hyperión se dirigió a los estudiantes y algunos de los guardianes presentes:

-Tengo un aviso que hacerles amigos míos- empezó- pronto algunos de los vigilantes nos visitaran, no solo a nosotros como es costumbre, sino que también a todos los hombres de la tierra, vendrán a enseñar algunas actividades para mejorar el desarrollo de todos, tal y como sabíamos se iba hacer. Pero tengo mis dudas ante este acontecimiento, es necesario estar preparados por cualquier incidente- se quedo meditando en lo dicho- los alumnos avanzados empezara a tener misiones acompañados por un guardián experimentado, los de grado intermedio empezaran un nuevo entrenamiento para adquirir nuevas habilidades y se ocuparan de preparar a los iniciados en todas nuestra habilidades junto a los maestros asignados.

-Los guardianes en activo empezaran a trabajar en grupos de 2 a 6, para realizar las actividades cotidianas, algunos observadores vendrán a solicitar ayuda de los nuevos guardianes para exploraciones pertinentes o arreglar conflictos.

-Empezaremos a tener más comunicación y mayor convivencia con los otros enclaves, en este momento es cuando debemos estar unidos y preparados.

-Ahora descansen que mañana será un nuevo e interesante día.- termino el hombre

En murmullos el joven Niernath preguntaba a Orien que eran los observadores.

-Son los guardianes mas viejos y experimentados, encargados de ciertas zonas o ciudades, muchas veces vienen por nuevos aprendices, ellos son los mas activos además de los guerreros dentro de la orden- respondió el joven guardián

-Entonces hay mas rangos?- pregunto el joven

-Claro, dentro de la orden existen:

Los observadores, los consulares o diplomáticos, los guerreros y maestros herreros, los hechiceros y no por menospreciar a los curanderos o sanadores, que tienen un buen nivel de combate pero no se compara al de los guerreros o los observadores, como oíste, cada una representa a la activad donde sobresale el estudiante.- Contesto ahora la joven Jarven

-son bastantes actividades entonces, no?- respondió Niernath

-Así es pero se te designa después de llevar todas las actividades intermedias y avanzadas, por ejemplo Orien es un guardián consular, Jarven esta en inicio de ser una guardián observador y yo que también inicio como consular- respondió Tiamat

- En que se diferencian los distintos tipos de guardián?- pregunto Niernath ….. otra vez

-En el uso y filosofía que se le da al uso de la magia, los observadores utilizan magia relativamente básica, curaciones, ataques y defensas, a un nivel intermedio según los estándares del hechicero, los consulares poseen un excelente nivel de magia además de un excelente nivel de combate con y sin armas, aunque según lo que he visto, no se comparan al nivel de los guerreros, pero ellos no poseen el nivel intermedio de magia, muchas veces solo utilizan lo más básico, contrario a los hechiceros, el nivel de magia es demasiado, pero el combate muchas veces los deja indefensos- contestaba Revil

Un meditabundo Niernath pensaba en lo que le había dicho Revil al conocerlo, si un guerrero practicaba mas magia entonces podría utilizar mas hechizos, mientras que si un hechicero entrenaba con armas podría no ser tan indefenso.

Pronto se les unieron algunos muchachos mas para presentarse al nuevo guardián.

En una mesa dentro del comedor diez jóvenes seguían hablando, Niernath, Tiamat, Orien, Jarven, Revil, Eshard, Jade, Kingu, Habur y Nammah, siendo ellos de nivel intermedio a excepción de Jarven y Tiamat que estaban en los niveles finales de entrenamiento y de Orien que ya era un guardián, los últimos que se unieron al grupo fueron las hermanas Habur, una chica amable, simpática pero decían que en combate era una adversaria formidable y Nammah, una persona de una carácter y una belleza especial que a cualquiera agradaría, pero ella era mucho mas dura de lo que aparentaba, ella era mejor que su hermana en combate y en combate mágico mucho mejor, rivalizaba con Revil en cuanto a nivel de conocimientos, Kingu, por otro lado era el serio del grupo, descendiente de uno de los antiguos reyes, inteligente, un gran líder y estratega, se podría decir que rivalizaba por ser el líder del grupo junto con Niernath, aun así se respetaban y se iba a forjar una muy buena amistad, Jade por otra parte era de carácter bromista, tomaba muchas cosas a la ligera, pero cuando necesitabas a un excelente sanador, ella tenia las aptitudes, y conocimientos, Niernath la ayudo con algunas mezclas que había descubierto su padre y que llevaba con el apuntes de sus formas de curar heridas y enfermedades, parecía que el grupo que estaba surgiendo iba a ser muy importante en el trascurso de la época.

Durante toda la noche recibió felicitación por parte de la mayoría de estudiantes del centro pero por más que espero la pelirroja no se le acercaba, decidió tristemente seguir como si nada, hasta Jarven y Orien se dieron cuenta, pero no quisieron mover las cosas puesto que ellos todavía no habían hablado del suceso de en la noche.

Cuando se disponían a ir a sus dormitorios para el siguiente día de entrenamientos, todos de pie a excepción de una pelirroja que espera el momento de actuar, uno a uno se empezaron a ir diciendo buena noche, fue en el turno de Jarven de decir buena noche, cuando Orien le pido conversar un momento, la chica lo observo y le dijo que la siguiera, solo quedaban Niernath y Tiamat en la mesa en un silencio profundo los dos, hasta que el joven decidió retirarse a dormir.

-Buena noche Tiamat que descanses- dijo con un tono frio que no paso desapercibido por la pelirroja.

-Espera, podemos hablar?- pregunto la joven

-Tuvimos mucho tiempo para hablar, ahora es tiempo de descansar- contesto fríamente de nuevo el muchacho al tiempo que se levantaba de la mesa, pero un brazo lo detuvo.

-Veo que estas molesto, que te hice para que me contestes de esa manera?-

-Pues nada, eso fue lo que hiciste- contesto de forma ruda y directa el joven

-todos en la mesa y algunos estudiantes que vi me dieron una felicitación por ser el nuevo en el centro, pero la persona que esperaba fuera la primera en decir algo, en preguntarme que tal la prueba, de que se trato, se quedo muda…-

-… pero ya que importa, veo que lo de anoche fueron palabras y nada mas….nos vemos que descanses- jalando su brazo, por primera vez sintió la fuerza de Tiamat que no lo dejo avanzar.

-Parece que ya hablaste tu, ahora me toca a mi-dijo la joven en un tono parecido al de su padre cuando se imponía- vi lo que viste en esa ilusión, en ese recuerdo- el joven se quedo frio, iba a decir algo cuando la joven le interrumpió-tengo una sensación de lo que vio mi padre, que en ese tipo de prueba inconsciente o en esta consiente, alcanzo a ver imágenes de lo que le esta sucediendo a la persona que esta haciendo la prueba, pero contigo lo sentí, lo viví, que querías que hiciera, si estaba en estado de shock, como querías que reaccionara ante esa vivencia?, ante esa furia esa……obscuridad……- pregunto

-como querías que reaccionara, cuando la persona que quieres en este mundo cometió una acto de maldad de ese tipo?- volvió a preguntar, sintiendo el cuerpo del joven aflojarse casi a estar sin fuerza, las palabras que en la mente del joven se repetían:_ " como querías que reaccionara, cuando la persona que quieres en este mundo cometió una acto de maldad de ese tipo", _se sintió la peor persona al saber que lo queria y vio ese momento de maldad en el, cayo en una de las sillas abatido por el comentario, pero vio a Tiam de pie y cerca de el.

-Ya lo pensaste entonces, si quieres que me aleje de ti, lo comprenderé- dijo casi sin voz, en un susurro, el joven a la pelirroja al momento que su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos.

-Como siempre asumes cosas y no me dejas terminar-le respondió la pelirroja, con una voz suave y alentadora- también vi lo que paso después, cuando toda esa maldad fue encerrada en tu corazón, cuando llegaste a tu casa, cuando ayudaste a mi hermano al verlo en problemas y no solo a el, también vi a muchas persona agradecidas por lo que habías hecho y por lo que seguiste haciendo durante ese tiempo, vi al joven que eras antes, y al que te convertiste después- le dijo mirándolo a los ojos- no pude estar mas contenta de encontrar en ti a la persona que estaba buscando, y como dijiste, ya lo pensé y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, claro que si tu quieres batallar con una persona como yo?- termino la pelirroja de hablar, con una mirada que hipnotizaba al joven que no se creía lo que estaba escuchando.

-pero…pero…yo…..tu…- no encontraba palabras para decirle que lo estaba haciendo el hombre más feliz de la tierra, la única que actuó en ese momento fue la joven pelirroja, ya que beso al muchacho.

-Yo también te quiero............. quiero pasar todo lo que me resta contigo- dijo Niernath después de separarse de la joven Tiam- y nunca haría nada por lastimarte o por verte llorar, como le dije a tu padre, me esforzare demasiado para ser merecedor de ti Tiam, es una promesa…. Y gracias por ver en mi, lo yo no había podido ver después de eso……- la joven pelirroja lo volvió a besar, ambos se pararon y se dirigieron a los dormitorios, por ser de diferentes niveles los dormitorios de nivel intermedio estaban al sur, mientras que los avanzados estaban en el oriente, el joven llevo a Tiam al área de sus dormitorios y se despidió dándole un beso de buenas noches.

Nota:

Bueno tenia que a presentar algunos eventos, espero les guste lo que escribo, es un hobbie que no me conocia ja. Saludos a todos los que leen este fragmento de mi imaginación


	8. Un dia de entrenamiento

**CAPITULO VII**

**DURANTE EL ENTRENAMIENTO**

Ellos pensaron que tendrían tiempo para ellos, pero después de esa noche pasaron una semana juntos, de eso hace ya 8 meses, se dieron cuenta de que tenían que esperar más, Tiamat y Jarvendiel, por ser de rango avanzado empezaron con misiones a la semana día siguiente de la aceptación de Niernath, Orien también estaba embarcado en viajes con otros guardianes y a veces era acompañado por Tiamat y muy pocas con Jarven, lo que había mencionado Hyperión sobre la visita de los vigilantes se empezaba a notar más, empezaba a notarse un adelanto en algunas artes, parecía que no había tenido razón en preocuparse, pero el joven teniendo en cuenta al maestro pensaba, siguió con la creyendo en él, y tener cuidado de que no se salga de control.

En este tiempo Niernath, Revil, Eshard, Jade, Kingu, Habur y Nammah, empezaron también a mostrar progresos, el nivel de combate de Niernath era alcanzado por Kingu y Habur, mientras que Revil y Nammah avanzaban al parejo en cuando a combate con magia avanzada, mientras en el combate con armas y sin ellas avanzaban gracias a Kingu y Niernath, aunque Nammah era natural en combate sin magia, a la vez les enseñaban a manejar mejor la magia, Jade y Eshard sin embargo ellos avanzaban en métodos no ofensivos, bueno, curación y diplomacia, en la cual llegaban a ser mas ofensivos que algunos combates, sin embargo ambos tenían un buen nivel de combate en todos sentidos pero sin llegar a extremos como Nammah o Habur o peor, como los grandes egos, Niernath y Kingu .

Una de las tantas tardes practicando magia cerca del lago Revil junto con Niernath empezaban con algo que sabían que tenían que compartir con sus amigos.

- Estas seguro que funciona sin daño?- preguntaba a su amigo

-Te lo aseguro si a mi me tomo algún tiempo perfeccionarlo supongo que tu también podrías- contesto el joven de pelo largo.

-Gracias- de forma irónica-pero quiero intentarlo una vez más- _Aqua catenae,- _ una corriente de agua se separaba del lago, preparada para envolver al objetivo, una peña cercana lo envolvía, pero la falta de concentración de Niernath hicieron que resquebrajara algunas partes de la roca.

-Maldición!!!!, por que no puedo controlar el agua, siempre hay un momento en que pierdo la concentración….. demonios!!!!- diciendo esto molesto.

-Eres un cabeza dura, tranquilo, necesitas más control, por favor cálmate y lo volvemos a intentar-contesto Revil, con un aire de superioridad, que ya conocía el joven de cabello corto

-Creo que tienes razón-intentando calmarse con una técnica que les enseño Jade- será mejor avisarle a los otros a ver que opinan y si quieren aprenderlo también, ya me canse de ser el único al que le ganas,…. espero que Nammah se te adelante- diciendo esto en voz baja,- como es la única que no te pone atención……pero…..

-Te oí, mal agradecido, y yo todavía ayudándote!!!!!, ahora veras _aqua amnis_-cuando una corriente de agua empapaba al joven moreno -_Ventus algidum- _viento frios rodeaban a Niernath, que ya empapado, empezó a enfriarse parecía que ahora si se iba a enfermar.

-Exagerado!!!!!, si me enfermo es por tu culpa Revil, ahora veras, _catenae Ignis_- era el único hechizo elemental en que era bueno el joven, de fuego- a Revil le costo trabajo mantener a raya la cadena de fuego que trataba de encerrarlo, pero demostrando que era mas hábil que el, la dejo completamente congelada.

-No dejo de sorprenderme de tus habilidades amigo mío, esa cadena vaya que me costo trabajo dejarla fría- diciendo con orgullo- veo que te he ayudado algo, jajajaja.

-Que si me has ayudado?, como puedes ser tan humilde, de no ser por ti seguiría en el _Expulso_!!!!,……… eres un buen amigo lo sabias?- contesto Niernath

-que si lo sé?, sino fueras mi mejor amigo también crees que te aguantaría?- contesto Revil

La sonora carcajada que se oyó distrajo a muchos estudiantes y a la vez acerco a alguno que ya sabían de que se trataba.

Mientras los veían acercarse Revil pregunto a Niernath por Tiam, cosa que le nublo el día.

-Y que ha pasado con la joven pelirroja?- preguntaba Revil

-Nada, sigue de viaje- contesto desanimado el joven-aun no he hablado con Hyperión y no ha llegado ninguna carta para saber cuando llegará. Solo espero que se encuentre bien-.

-ya sabes que es así, además si no fuera capaz, no creo que se atreviera tan siquiera a estar contigo, no crees?- volvía a poner en humor al joven.

-Simpático- fue lo único que respondió antes de darle con su bastón para que perdiera el equilibrio.

En ese momento llegaban Jade, Eshard, Habur, Nammah y Kingu, viendo como se llevaban esos dos era de imaginarse que Revil había hecho rabiar a Niernath, como?, pues con lo que últimamente todos ellos lo molestan, con una joven pelirroja.

Mientras tanto en el las cercanias de Antares, aproximandose al centro de entrenamiento llegaban dos guardianes de un viaje, uno era Aseker, padre de Eshard, un buen guardián, y con mucho recelo acerca del joven Niernath, puesto que el veia que aun quedaba mucha obscuridad dentro del joven; el otro, mejor dicho la otra era ya un guardián, después de la misión que durante los meses de el viaje que llevaron a cabo, Tiamat, hija de Hyperión, llegaba a casa con el titulo, después de un sin fin de extrañas vivencias a lo largo de este tiempo, pero lo que la joven quería era ver a Niernath, ya que después de declararse como pareja según ellos, ella tuvo que salir a una misión tras otra hasta este momento después de ocho meses, por fin lo vería, mas tranquilo, si eso se podría, pensaba que su papá tenia algo en contra de que estuvieran juntos, pero lo más lógico era mandarlo a el, no a ella, así que esa idea paso por su mente tan rápido como apareció, ya faltaban menos de unas horas para llegar.

En los terrenos del centro siete jóvenes practicaban, en combates con armas cinco contra dos, o luego como decía Niernath o Kingu, mas divertido seis contra uno, empezaron con combates sin armas, después con ellas ya dentro de poco entrarían al combate con armas y con magia.

-Vamos, mis hermanas lo podrían hacer mejor!!- diciendo esto Niernath a Revil y a Jade, mientras que Kingu, -vamos Habur, tan rápido te cansaste?- -cansada?, no, aburrida de que te mueves muy lento mi querido Kingu!!- ambos atacando y bloqueando ataques tan rápido que a veces ni ellos mismos sabían donde lo había bloqueado.

-Vamos Eshard y así te dices hijo de Aseker? Mejor regresa a hablar bonito a las sesiones de diplomacia!!!- decía una Nammah llena de energía.

-Basta, no dejare que sigas divirtiéndote a mis costillas, mi bella Nammah- Si algo molestaba a Nammah era que la llamaran como a una cosa, así que arremetió y demostró el por que estaba al nivel de Kingu o de Niernath, el pobre Eshard estaba a cinco metros nockeado por un estoque de Nammah.

Las carcajadas que se oían después de ver como el pobre Eshard fue noqueado no se hicieron esperar, el grupo decidió darse un descanso después de hacer reaccionar al joven, en ese momento uno de los jóvenes empezó a hablarles de lo que había estado practicando en el lago.

-Les quiero comentar algo importante, esto por que se que ustedes lo sabrán apreciar, hemos estado consultando escritos- viendo a Revil- para crear un hechizo de ofensivo con el fin de solo apresar al enemigo, no de causarle daño permanente- hablaba Niernath

-Entonces ya encontraron uno?-pregunto Nammah-

-Encontrarlo?, no, no hay un hechizo que contenga al enemigo- contesto Revil- deberían saberlo.

-Entonces?- pregunto Habur

-No me digan que utilizaste al buen Revil para…-dijo un Kingu entre emocionado y sorprendido

-No lo utilice como dices Kingu, pero empezamos a trabajar en uno, aunque solamente el lo domina-contesto

-Era de esperarse, Revil es uno de los hechiceros más sobresalientes en el centro-replico Kingu-, aunque no solamente en el centro, aun en el nivel intermedio donde estamos- Nammah aplico un pequeño hechizo que golpeo a Kingu en la cabeza- y bueno Nammah tambien esta dentro del rango sobresaliente- dijo Kingu corrigiendoce antes de otro pequeño hechizo, ahora tomo la palabra Nammah

-Entonces invento un hechizo que contiene al enemigo?- pregunto sorprendida - vaya y yo que pensé que apenas me estaba alcanzando Revil en habilidades mágicas, así que me lo muestras aquí o en privado?-levantando la ceja en modo pícaro.

-Simpática y encantadora como siempre, pero siempre son promesas lo del privado- contesto un Revil por primera vez intimidado respecto a una mujer, mirando a los ojos a la joven Nammah, que también por primera vez se ponía de un color rojo.

Los demás se quedaron pasmados al verlos comportarse así, ellos los conquistadores, pero parecía que ya llevaban tiempo en ese juego.

-No lo puedo creer!!, esto es imposible, no creo que mi gran hermana Nammah se haya puesto sonrojada!!!- hablo Habur

Provocando una carcajada en todos los presentes menos en los jóvenes interesados

-después de este tranquilo momento de paz, y si no interrumpimos a los jóvenes enamorados, Revil muéstrales- dijo Niernath- sabiendo que ellos se vengarían de él mas tarde utilizando su pelirroja debilidad.

En verdad Revil y Nammah miraban con unos ojos asesinos tanto que pensó que se estaba tardando en poner un hechizo de protección a su persona, pero sabia que tenia esa confianza con ellos, que lo harían pagar, no con magia, pero definitivamente lo harían sufrir. …….Se equivoco.

Revil de pie y digamos que mas calmado empezó diciendo- necesito un objetivo- miro al joven y grito- _terra catenae- _cuando oyó eso se arrepintió de no utilizar el hechizo protector, de la tierra una cadena de piedras y tierra envolvía a Niernath, como si en una avalancha invertida fuera, lo elevo y lo lanzo algunos metros cerca del lago, tosiendo y todo sucio se empezó a levantar, no oyó cuando Nammah le preguntaba a Revil que si se podía utilizar con otros elementos, el le contesto que así estaba pensado, le brillaron los ojos a la joven, lo último que oyó- _aqua catenae-_ pensó que como era la primera vez de la joven no iba a dar el resultado esperado, de pronto se dio cuenta que era Nammah, la igual de su amigo hechicero, sintió como nuevamente era revolcado en una corriente de agua salida del lago, solo grito que ya en el día había estado mojado dos veces por culpa del agua del lago.

Los demás viendo la utilidad del hechizo inventado por el joven Revil, con la idea de Niernath, empezaron a practicar; teniendo como instructor a Revil y a Nammah, empezaron con rocas cercanas al lago, mientras que el buen Niernath regresó a los dormitorios a cambiarse después de acabar enlodado por culpa de sus amigos, lo que no espera es ver a la sorpresa que le tiene preparada una joven pelirroja.

Llegando a su habitación el joven procede a darse un baño cuando nota una fragancia que conoce a la perfección, voltea hacia su cama y ve a una joven pelirroja durmiendo en su cama, su corazón se acelera, quiere despertarla, pero la ve tan tranquila durmiendo que solo se apresta a darse un baño, saliendo de bañarse nota que todavía esta dormida, se viste y se acomoda en el otro lado de la cama, la joven medio despierta y abraza al muchacho, el joven la besa y la acomoda para que siga durmiendo, el se queda dormido sin saber que pronto ese momento de paz iba a cambiar por culpa de un amigo/hermano de la pelirroja celoso.

Llegando a la entrada del centro dos jóvenes venían discutiendo acerca del final de su misión en las tierras del sur.

-No, Orien, el resultado fue mejor de lo esperado, no habríamos adivinado que era una trampa para atraer a algunos salvajes hacia nosotros- decía una joven de cabellos negros y ojos verdes a su pareja de misión, aun no estaban juntos como Orien quisiera.

-Jarven lo debimos de haber notado, estábamos distraídos por que estábamos seguros que solo era una misión diplomática, teníamos que estar preparados para todo.-finalizo el joven

-Orien, creo que estas exagerando, estamos preparado para todo, eludimos a los salvajes, capturamos algunos y sobretodo acabamos con esas bestias-contesto Jarven- además según tu eran peligrosas esas bestias, pero si ni siquiera nos tocaron-

-en eso tienes razón, no fue como la vez que conocí a Niernath, esa vez no sabia que hacer, pero gracias a sus consejos, fue cosa sencilla-quedándose pensativo. La joven también pensaba en su amigo, en las cosas que le iba a platicar y a preguntarle que tal estaba con Tiam, no sabia de ellos desde hace 8 meses, habrá regresado Tiam?, hay cosas que solo pueden platicar las mujeres. Sin querer pensó en las 2 veces que había dormido con su amigo a lado y recordó la protección que sentía cuando dormía con el, estaba perdida en sus pensamientos cuando Orien le pregunto:

-Que era lo que más extrañaste del centro en el tiempo que estuvimos fuera?, ella sin pensar contesto- dormir con Niernath- después de decir esto reacciono, y al ver la cara de furia que tenia Orien antes de echarse a correr al centro y buscar a su "amigo".

-Demonios, y yo que le iba a explicar, espero que no interrumpa nada- se dijo así misma mientras empezaba a correr muy por detrás del joven.

En el vestíbulo de acceso estaban varios jóvenes que venían de la ciudad de traer provisiones para el centro, solo vieron pasar una sombra, de lo rápido que entro, tanto que el guardia de la entrada no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, cuando noto que venia otra persona rápidamente, solamente que ella se detuvo a ver el desastre que provoco su compañero.

Mientras tanto en el área de dormitorios para estudiantes intermedios, dos jóvenes estaban despiertos y dándose cariños y besos, cuando de repente una sombra apareció tumbando la puerta y presentándose de manera violenta.

-QUE HACE MI HERMANITA AQUÍ??-vocifero Orien

Los jóvenes se sorprendieron de la actitud del guardián

-que pasa Orien?, por que ese humor?-pregunto el muchacho.

-si hermano que te pasa? Hace mucho tiempo que deje de ser hermanita no crees?-ahora preguntaba la joven

-EN SERIO QUIEREN SABER??!!!-muy molesto todavía-TU MI "AMIGO" Y DURMIENDO CON JARVEN ¿, CUANTAS VECES DURMIERON JUNTOS?

-que es lo que dices?-pregunto Tiam

-SI QUE JARVEN ME LO DIJO CUANDO VENIAMOS LLEGANDO, LE PREGUNTE QUE EXTRAÑABA MAS DEL CENTRO!!!... ME RESPONDIO QUE DORMIR CON MI AMIGO!!!!

-es verdad?, dime que no es verdad, o empezaras a sentir mi furia!-empezaba a enojarse la joven pelirroja

-tranquilos, déjenme explicar- diciendo esto tan tranquilo como si nada pasara-si es verdad que solo 2 veces dormimos juntos, pero solamente dormimos, es una gran amiga, por favor, para que tanto alboroto- termino de hablar poniéndose de pie, dándose cuenta que solo estaba vestido con la ropa de la cintura para abajo y que Tiam estaba en una situación parecida pero sin salir de cama.

-NO ME DIGAS QUE TAMBIEN SOLO DORMIAS CON MI HERMANA!!!!!

-pues si, estábamos acostados descansando, cuando llegue ella estaba dormida, yo venia de un entrenamiento, me bañe y me vestí y me acosté junto a ella.- viendo que la pelirroja asentía y se tranquilizaba.

-NO TE CREO!!

-Orien estas celoso, tranquilízate y hablamos te parece y que este Jarven para que veas que no a pasado nada de lo que estas pensando.

-TE RETO, TE DIJE QUE PELEARIA POR ELLA Y LO HARE.

El escando hecho por el joven hijo de Hyperión no paso desapercibido por el personal del centro, todos estaban expectantes a ver que sucedía.

-Ya te dije que si no tienes las habilidades, no tienes el poder de retar a alguien- dijo Niernath, perdiendo la paciencia con su amigo, vio como un destello de luz azul iba directo hacia Tiam y hacia el, ya no dudo y respondió al ataque. Tiam solo vio la luz que iba hacia ellos, todavía estaba cansada se preparo para recibir el impacto pero sintió como Niernath se defendía del ataque de su hermano.

-Que crees que he estado haciendo en estos meses, practicando- contesto Orien

-Que te pasa Orien? Por que nos atacaste, estas tan inseguro que pierdes el control- preguntaba su hermana

-NO ES ASUNTO TUYO PEQUEÑA, ES ENTRE MI "AMIGO" Y YO.

Ella iba a responder cuando sintió la mano del joven posarse en su hombro, y con la cabeza negó que hiciera algo. Se levanto y se acerco a Orien y le dijo en voz baja solo para que Orien escuchara:

-Esta bien Orien, acepto tu reto, espero que las consecuencias las tengas presentes, un guardián no pierde el control tan fácil y es mas seguro de si mismo, pensé que tenias mas seguridad en ti, la suficiente para que Jarven se dejara proteger por ti, era eso lo que buscaba cuando venia a dormir conmigo.

Callado se quedo Orien después de escuchar a su amigo- yo…yo….yo..-su aura agresiva desapareció por completo- lo siento, no era un guardián, era un hombre dolido, que se entero que la mujer de su vida, es más de lo que el soñó-esto lo escucho Jarven que se quedo fuera antes de entrar para oir que es lo que estaba pensando, cuando se empezaba a ir, oyó- -Orien, acepte tu reto, te espero tan pronto me vista en al área de combate sin armas, te dije que afrontarías las consecuencias- dijo cortadamente, se giro ante una Tiam tranquila y con sueño, le dijo:

-No tardo, descansa que todavía tienes que platicarme que tal te fue en la misión-

-esta bien, que no se te pase la mano por favor, necesita un amigo en estos momentos- le contesto la joven volviéndose a acomodar en la cama, el solo asintió con la cabeza.

Mientras tanto cerca del lago 6 jóvenes estaban descansando después de practicar por algunas horas el hechizo, ya que Revil y Nammah eran perfeccionistas, y los hicieron practicar bastante, ya Jade y Eshard comenzaban a dominar el hechizo de tierra, mientras que Habur y Kingu dominaban el hechizo con agua y practicaban el de tierra, cuando un joven aprendiz fue a encontrarlos, solo les dijo que Orien había encontrado a Niernath en su cuarto junto a Tiamat, en una situación incomoda y que lo había retado", que ya se estaban moviendo hacia las áreas de combate sin armas.

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos, sabían que Revil era el gran amigo de Niernath, pero también con Orien era cercano, todos dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y ni tardos ni perezosos sus amigos se dirigieron a el área donde iba a ser el duelo, no sabiendo como Niernath había sido capaz de aceptar el reto de un guardián, todos sabían que era hábil pero con eso y al hermano de su pelirroja, debió de haberlos encontrado en una situación delicada para aceptar el reto, cuando llegaron, todos tenían en su cabeza el mismo pensamiento y ahora?

Mientras en la arena ya estaban los dos contrincantes, Tiam como le dijo el joven, se quedo en su cuarto acompañada de Jarven por lo cual se dedicaron a platicar y la pelirroja pedía explicación sobre el como y el porque de dormir con Niernath.

-Sabia que ustedes eran cercanos, pero dormir juntos?, paso algo de lo que debería estar enterada?- preguntaba Tiam a su amiga, la cual estaba de color rojo por las preguntas tan directas.

-Ya te había dicho que éramos cercanos, pero te dije que estaba enamorado de ti, recuerdas?- Tiam asintió con la cabeza y la dejo proseguir-pues cuando lo conocí su seguridad fue una de las cosas que me llamo la atención, algo que no había visto en nadie solo en tu padre, en la noche del primer día que se quedo, tuve un altercado con tu hermano y no sabia si regresar a mi cuarto, cuando recordé a Niernath y me dirigí al de él, cuando me vio, me escucho y me ofreció su cama para descansar, el es una gran persona, lo sabes?- Tiam con una sonrisa asintió a su amiga- En la ultima misión me asignaron con Orien, estaba tranquila, pero hubo algo que me hizo dudar de que Orien era la persona indicada para mi, a veces era muy seguro de si mismo, otras necesitaba que alguien le diera esa seguridad, eso a mi no me agrado, yo quiero a alguien seguro y que no tenga dudas acerca de la persona que quiere. Por eso vino y no me dejo explicarle- ya con los ojos llenos de lagrimas no por tristeza , sino por frustración- y luego lo que dijo de que era un hombre dolido por que la mujer de su vida era mas que el, ya no puedo-y la fuerte Jarvendiel empezó a llorar. Tiamat la abrazo no dijo nada, solo la abrazo, pasados unos momentos le dijo a su amiga que dejara de llorar, que su pareja se iba a encargar de hermano ya que una vez le había dicho que si Orien hacia llorar a Jarven lo iba a pagar.

En la arena.

-Preparado Orien?-decia un Niernath serio

-Listo, ahora vas a descubrir que he estado haciendo estos 6 meses-replicaba Orien

En cuanto termino de hablar Orien, el joven ya estaba atacándolo, no con ira o enojo, sino que estaba demasiado tranquilo, mientras que Orien aun se dejaba llevar por las emociones ya que su joven amigo cada que estaba cerca le decía que:" Jarven es maravillosa en la cama", cosa que a Orien lo enojaba, sus ataques estaban llenos de ira y rabia, sus golpes aumentaban de velocidad y de fuerza, mientras que Niernath se dedicaba a parar esos golpes, no los evitaba, los bloqueaba y respondía sin perder la compostura, Orien empezaba a mostrar su inseguridad al ver que sus ataques era bloqueados a pesar de utilizar mas fuerza de la normal.

Los que estaban observando la pelea se sorprendieron por la actitud de Orien, mientras que los amigos de Niernath seguían viendo el transcurrir de la batalla sin distraerse, ya que mostraba un control no visto por ellos nunca, se distrajeron cuando de pronto Revil grito ante el ataque de Orien- No se puede utilizar magia en estos duelos!!!!

_-Ventum secto_

Ogied sin perturbarse esquivo el hechizo de manera natural, Orien se sorprendió al ver a su amigo hacer eso, era de los pocos que tenían un control avanzado sobre ese hechizo, volvió hacía su amigo y volvió a atacar, pero no esperaba el contra ataque del joven aprendiz.

-asi que has aprendido a cortar el viento, no?, corta esto……… _Catenae ignis._

Nadie se espero un hechizo de ese tipo, ni siquiera Orien, cadenas de fuego iban dirigidas a apresar a su victima, Orien lanzó hechizos cortantes y de viento, que solo retrasaban las cadenas, Orien esquivaba las cadenas, ya que no le daban oportunidad de atacar con otra cosa. En ese momento llegaban dos mujeres una de cabello de fuego y otra de cabello azabache, quedaron impresionadas al ver el poder de Niernath con el fuego.

-Sigues inseguro Orien!!!!- grito el joven

-Asi no podras ser digno de Jarven- esto lo dijo solo para que lo oyera su amigo.

-No, …_ventum algidum ¡!!!, _el nivel de hechizo hizo que las cadenas quedaran como esculturas de hielo. Orien sorprendido por el poder que había tenido su hechizo no noto cuando Niernath se le acercaba para enfrentarlo otra vez en combate mano a mano.

Orien se percato cuando una patada en el pecho lo aventaba fuera de la plataforma.

Parecía que el tiempo se había detenido para los dos amigos, cuando el vencedor bajo de la arena para dale la mano a su amigo, Orien viendo la mano y después la cara levanto su mano y se dejo ayudar por el joven, cuando se dio cuenta que los protectores de los brazos de Niernath estaban completamente congelados y que de su piel había un aura de fuego protegiéndole la piel.

-Yo te debo una disculpa amigo, no supe….. no quise darme cuenta que aun tenia inseguridades. No acerca de ella, si no, sobre mi.

- a mi no me debes nada, Orien, se las debes a Jarven.- viendo que Orien tenia otro semblante.

Cuando estos voltearon vieron a las dos jóvenes, Niernath se acerco a Tiam y la llevo al lago a dar un paseo, mientras que Orien se acerco a Jarven.

-Yo quiero…. no yo te pido, que me des otra oportunidad, se que no he sido lo que tu esperabas Jarven, se que no he sido digno de alguien como tu, que mi amigo tuvo que darme una paliza para darme cuenta que necesito, que te necesito y que como él tengo que afrontar mis miedos e inseguridades. Yo ….

Jarven interrumpió a Orien besándolo, puesto que vio por primera vez que la inseguridad con la que le hablaba había desaparecido.

-No se por que tendría que darte una oportunidad ya que la que tuviste no ha terminado, no se que nos depara el futuro Orien pero quiero estar contigo para afrontarlo.

Cuando terminaron la conversación con un beso, las personas que les rodeaban los empezaron a felicitar, no solo por la pareja sino por las habilidades mostradas por Orien en el duelo, hasta que su padre lo reprendió por usar magia en un duelo de sin armas.

Mientras que otro par de jóvenes charlaban y una ayudaba al otro con sus heridas.

- Como te logro alcanzar el el viento cortante si se supone que lo esquivaste?- preguntaba Tiamat. Ya que tenia cortes en la ropa, tanto en el costado, el brazo y en la pierna.

-la verdad es que si ha mejorado Orien en sus ataques no lanzo el corte concentrado sino que a determinada distancia se abren varios cortes. Me sorprendió bastante ese efecto.

-Aunque la verdad esas cadenas estuvieron magnificas no pensé que dominaras un hechizo de fuego-replicaba la peliroja. Con cara de real sorpresa.

-Graciosa- contesto el joven- pero es que he tenido facilidad con el elemento fuego, luz y tierra en cuanto a magia se refiere, pero dime algo acerca del agua o del viento, aun no puedo controlarlos.

- nadie puede controlar todos los elementos, eso deberías saberlo-replico la joven- Es que no conoces a Revil o a Nammah, ellos ya dominan las cadenas de luz, tierra, agua, y viento , todavía trabajan en el fuego, pero no dudo que lo dominen muy pronto.

Volteando a verlo con una cara de sorpresa- es enserio lo que me dices?, ellos dominan 4 de cinco elementos?.

-Claro no tendría por que mentirte, pero por que la cara de sorpresa?

-es solamente unos cuantos pueden, mi hermano domina el viento, la luz y el agua, pero la tierra y el fuego solo hace hechizos de un nivel intermedio al igual que yo, solo a mi padre he visto manejar todos los elementos en un nivel avanzado y se que otros maestros lo pueden hacer..

- Pues creo que no conocen a mis amigos- ambos jóvenes empezaron a reir. –y cuantos maestros existen- pregunto con curiosidad el joven- ya que en mi tierra nunca supe de alguno-

-según mi padre existen cerca de 100 centros como este, alrededor del mundo-

-ohh- cuando se movió para acomodarse sintió dolor en el costado, pero no le dio importancia, fue cuando la joven noto que algo de sangre manchaba la ropa del muchacho además que cuando se levantaban , este se sintió un poco mareado.

-no pareces estar bien, creo que los cortes fueron profundos, verdad?-le decía Tiam con voz autoritaria y preocupada a la vez.

-no son tan profundos, pero con los bloqueos y esto creo que me debilitaron algo- tratando de reir para aligerar la situación- la joven tomándolo del brazo y ayudándolo a ponerse de pie- vamos a que te curen esas heridas, aun no sabes autocurarte y mis conocimientos son aun muy básicos- replico la joven de cabello rojo.

-mejor vamos con mis amigos, Jade sabrá que hacer- utilizando fuerza casi nula y ayudado por Tiam fueron cerca de las rocas donde están entrenando.

Cuando la pelea termino los 6 jóvenes volvieron a su lugar de descanso y entrenamiento, Revil estaba molesto con Orien por utilizar magia en un combate de solo manos.

-No puedo creer que Niernath no hiciera otra cosa, mínimo matarlo, pensé que tendría algo de honor, después de todo es hijo del maestro- comentaba molesto.

-Tranquilizate Revil,- decía Kingu- como sea ese cabeza dura sabe lo que hace….. aunque fue muy arrogante al detener los golpes de Orien, eso es estar mal de la cabeza, pobre ahora debe tener las manos y los brazos molidos jajajaja.- su risa fue interrumpida por un golpe de Habur- ya quisiera ver que hicieras algo parecido Kingu- respondió la joven.

- no creo que lo hiciera por loco, quería demostrarle a Orien que su furia no era nada comparada al control- todos voltearon a verla- bueno… eso creo yo- dijo bastante tímida.

-tu que opinas Esharad?- pregunto Jade

-creo…. que nuestro amigo pronto vendrá por tus remedios Jade, ahora recuerdo que no pudo esquivar totalmente le ataque cortante de Orien- Kingu, Revil, Nammah, Habur asintieron con la cabeza, mientras que Jade quedo pensativa -ese truco es bueno, hacer que el corte que fueron varios a cierta distancia explote….-se quedo callada, sumida en sus pensamientos hasta que.

- muy buen truco- respondió Revil- estoy pensando…….-

-tu pensando?- contesto Nammah con aire ironico

-encantadora como siempre……pero si se pudiera crear un hechi… no un, el hechizo, capaz de eliminar a varios enemigos…..poderoso……sin defensa…..

- pero sabes cuanta energía vas a necesitar para aplicarlo?- pregunto Nammah ahora con cara de interés.- también el rango, y que tipo de elemento? –seguía divagando ahora la joven y no solo ella, ya que mientras alguno preguntaba el otro respondía y ambos asentían.

Los demás solo vieron como se emparejaban y empezaban hablar cosas que solamente ellos se entendían, dando asentimientos o negando con la cabeza, o formulando hipótesis acerca del como se podría formar. Ellos seguían con sus divagaciones mientras que los demás trataban de relajarse ya que el día estaba por terminar, cuando vieron acercarse a una pareja hacia ellos, cuando los vieron de cerca Kingu salió corriendo a ayudar a Tiamat, ya que se había percatado que Niernath estaba demasiado débil, cuando todos se dieron cuenta que pasaba, corrieron a ayudar a Kingu y Tiamat, el joven casi inconsciente se dejo llevar por sus amigos, Jade fue la que lo atendió medicamente, ya que como todos sabían a excepción de Tiamat, ella era mejor que cualquier sanador del centro. Cuando cayó inconsciente todos se tranquilizaron, ya que así trabajaban las artes de Jade, Revil se acerco a su amigo, se percato que utilizo bastante mas energía de la que pensaba. Cuando le pregunto a Tiamat el por que se le ocurrió hacer eso a su hermano?, Tiamat no supo que contestar.

Cuando el joven despertó se encontraba en su habitación, enfocando que le rodeaba noto a una joven dormida a los pies de la cama y una sombra de pie lo miraba

-Estas idiota o que te pasó?, como se te ocurrió bloquear esos golpes pedazo de animal!!!....

-Rev, viejo amigo, no crees que ya como me siento y como estoy es más que suficiente?- pregunto el joven desde la cama- además vas a despertar a la joven pelirroja-

- Ya tome medidas sobre eso, amigo. Eres uno de los más fuertes guerreros que conozco, pero hacer lo que hiciste va en contra de la lógica, dejaste que te apabullaran, no lo entiendo…..

-Jajaja, la verdad yo tampoco, pero era algo que debía pasar.

- Debería enfrentarme a Orien por su falta de honor en el combate y mostrarle lo que es combatir con magia- esto lo dijo en tono muy agresivo.

-Tranquilízate, se que falto al honor, pero, tu por Nammah, no harías algo similar?

- Nammah es libre de hacer y deshacer lo que quiera, y no me incumbe, además lo que dices esta fuera del tema….- contesto visiblemente turbado.

-Hasta cuando lo vas aceptar Rev? O la pregunta más importante hasta cuando se van a dar cuenta ambos.

-Estamos hablando de ti cabeza dura, no de mi……., lo único de que me siento bien es de la cara que puso cuando lanzaste el _catenae ignis, _y no solo él, el maestro Hyperión nos cuestiono de ese hechizo , se entero de tu idea y mi hechizo, parece que se va a enseñar a un grupo de guardianes y otro de aprendices, que te parece?

- Tu y tus ganas de ser el centro de atención, y nos dicen a Kingu y a mi que somos ególatras.

- La verdad amigo, eres un ególatra junto con Kingu, .......pero son mis amigos.


End file.
